Ne me lâche pas!
by nikama-nya
Summary: Que faire lorsque l'homme de sa vie est un mafieux gueulard et flippé du flingue? C'est la question que se pose Ichigo. Et que faire lorsque son petit ami est le chef du gang opposé et a un cœur au bord de la rupture? Ben, c'est la question de Grimmjow.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Ne me lâche pas!

**Discaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent en toute exclusivité à Tite Kubo

**Rating**: M

**Couple**: Grimmjow/Ichigo

/!\ UA, langage grossier, présence de lemon.

Donc voilà, je viens de publier ma première fiction sur ce site! Soyez indulgents please niveau synthaxe et déroulement de l'histoire, c'est une idée qui m'est venue comme ça, donc c'est pas super pofiné ^^' J'espère que vous aimerez quand même!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>L'instinct de survie, certaines personnes ont cette qualité indispensable pour survivre. Cet instinct, Ichigo Kurosaki l'avait en lui comme tout autre personne mais n'espérait ne jamais avoir à s'en servir. Malheureusement, il dut s'y résoudre pour échapper à l'agresseur qui le pourchassait pour son argent. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure, il pouvait l'entendre battre dans ses jambes qui semblaient avancer toutes seules. Il était complètement paniqué et ne pouvait garder son sang-froid. A bout de souffle, il eu un gros battement au cœur qui le fit crier de douleur et tomber à genou sur le sol froid d'une ruelle. Serrant sa poitrine de sa main gauche, Ichigo essaya de se relever et de fuir en s'appuyant sur son autre bras mais ses jambes ne pouvaient plus avancer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit l'agresseur qui était à quelques mètres de lui et qui continuait à marcher doucement vers lui tout en rigolant comme s'il savourait d'avance sa proie. Ichigo voulu reculer désespérément mais se heurta à quelque chose. Il leva la tête et vit un homme ayant une chevelure bleu clair qui valsait au gré du vent et vit ensuite son regard de félin le fixer.<p>

- Qu'est c'tu fous par terre toi ?

- Je… j'ai… été a… agressé…et je…

Ichigo s'arrêta de parler quand il vit le bleuté pointer une arme sur l'agresseur qui semblait effrayé et qui le suppliait de ne pas tirer, mais celui-ci le tua de sang-froid, sans aucune hésitation. Voyant le sang zigzaguer entre les pavés de la rue, Ichigo sentit son cœur donner un nouveau coup dans sa poitrine qui le fit tomber dans les pommes. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla et s'aperçut qu'il était dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne portait que son caleçon sur les fesses. Il se leva d'un coup puis sentit sa tête tourner. Il massa son cou pour se calmer.

« Bon résumons la situation ! Je sortais de mon travail et j'ai été agressé puis j'ai réussi à m'sauver pour tomber dans une ruelle et ensuite j'me souviens qu'un gars pas mal a… a tiré sur l'agresseur et après le trou noir ! Putain c'est quoi ce merdier ! »

Ichigo décida de se lever et ne trouvant pas ses vêtements, il en piqua dans l'armoire qui était dans la chambre. Après être sorti de la chambre, il passa devant l'entrée mais vit celui qui l'avait sauvé dans la cuisine qui le dévorait des yeux. Il décida de venir dans la cuisine et le regarda. On pouvait voir parfaitement les courbes de ses muscles au dessus de son t-shirt.

- Quoi ? Qu'est c't'as à me regarder comme ça ?

- R… rien. Je voulais juste vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé.

- T'crois que j'l'ai fais pour toi ? Tu t'gourres complètement !

- Ouais ben merci quand même et salut !

Ichigo se dirigea vers l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures et partir de cet appartement. Il pensait à l'homme qu'il venait de voir dans la cuisine en mettant ses chaussures. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir l'image de son corps aussi bien proportionné et rougit légèrement. Il prit ensuite la poignée de la porte pour la faire pivoter mais en quelques secondes il vit son sauveur se mettre devant lui et lui prendre la main, l'empêchant d'ouvrir la porte. Ses mains étaient si chaudes !

« Putain tu vas pas te laisser faire par ce mec! Allez on se réveille Ichigo Kurosaki! »

- Hé ! Lâches-moi ! Je t'ai remercié et maintenant je vais être en retard à cause d'un connard qui me laisse pas passer alors lâche-moi tout de suite !

- Houla ! C'est qu'il se laisse pas faire poil de carotte ! Tu savais que tes yeux noirs vont très bien avec tes cheveux ?

- Ta gueule ! Et m'appelle pas poil de carotte connard !

- Maintenant ça suffit ! On ne m'a jamais insulté comme ça ou ceux qui l'ont fait n'ont plus prennoncé le moindre mot! Et puis j'pense qu'j'ai l'droit à une p'tite récompense pour t'avoir sauvé et traîné jusqu'ici !

- Putain ! Espèce de…

Ichigo n'eu pas le temps de lui cracher une autre insulte à la figure car l'homme avait déjà sa langue dans sa bouche alors qu'il essayait de se défendre en lui donnant des coups de pieds dans les jambes. Il voyait le visage du bleuté se contracter signalant qu'il avait mal. L'homme musclé le prit par les hanches, le souleva et le mis sur son épaule. Ichigo se défendait comme il le pouvait pour que l'autre le lâche mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. Une fois entré dans la chambre, il balança le roux sur le lit et enleva son t-shirt.

- Personne ne m'a insulté comme ça depuis longtemps ! Ca fait bizarre. J'te jure qu'tu va aimer ce qui va suivre gamin !

- Non ! Lâche-moi obsédé !

L'homme se pencha sur l'adolescent qui se débattait tant qu'il le pouvait. En un instant, il vit le bleuté le dévorer des yeux et se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser mais Ichigo bougea la tête pour que l'autre ne puisse pas toucher ses lèvres. Au bout d'un moment, le bleuté en eu marre et prit à l'aide de sa main le menton du roux puis l'embrassa.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! C'est comme ça que j'm'appelle !

- Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre de savoir ton nom ? La seule chose dont je me souviendrais sur toi c'est que t'es qu'un connard et un pervers qui profite de sa force pour se soulager sur des mineurs ! PEDOPHILE !

- Tu dis ça parce qu'on a même pas commencé ! On verra ça après ta réaction !

Sur ces mots Grimmjow pris les lèvres d'Ichigo et les dévora dans un baiser qui dura un certain temps. Puis voyant le jeune homme se défendre encore, lui griffant et frappant le visage, il attrapa les deux bras de celui-ci et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête. Voyant ensuite le gamin se calmer, il décida de commencer. Il descendit le long de son ventre avec sa langue et titilla le premier mamelon qu'il trouva. Cette action fit gémir timidement le roux. Grimmjow décida d'enlever la main qui retenait les poignées du jeune homme et continua sur sa lancée, léchant l'autre mamelon, ce qui fit gémir un peu plus fort Ichigo. Grimmjow décida de relever sa tête puis aperçut le visage rosé, les yeux mi-clos, et la bouche entre-ouverte du garçon. Ca lui donna un frisson tout le long du corps alors qu'il laissait échapper un rire sadique, qui laissa place à un sourire carnacier sur son visage. Le roux en trembla. De son côté Ichigo voulait partir mais son corps n'était pas de cet avis. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle chaleur émanant de son corps. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec un homme mais là c'était complètement différent. Ichigo sentit son pantalon descendre le long de ses jambes, suivi de près de son caleçon.

- Non ! Grimm… ah…

Par la suite, il poussa un cri de plaisir et ouvrit ses yeux pour voir Grimmjow engloutir son intimité dans sa bouche. Celui-ci jouait de sa langue, ce qui fit frémir le roux. Après quelques minutes, il déversa son sperme dans la bouche de Grimmjow. Voyant qu'Ichigo était en pleine jouissance, le bleuté s'avança jusqu'à son oreille et y mit sa langue, puis annonça entre deux souffles :

- Si t'veux continuer, va falloir qu'tu t'retournes !

- Grimm… ah…. Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas mais attend avant…

Ichigo se lança à son tour et fit basculer Grimmjow sur le dos puis commença à mettre ses mains sous le t-shirt de Grimmjow. Il le déchira d'un geste et commença à dessiner les traits de ses muscles, pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

- Grimmjow… je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki… quand tu jouiras dans quelques minutes tu pourras donc le dire… maintenant que tu m'a écxité, je ne vais pas m'arrêter …

Grimmjow étira un sourire sadique et eu un rire.

- C'est pas toi qui devais se faire violer ? Bon vas-y putain j'en peux plus là !

En entendant cela, Ichigo sourit et se décida à y aller en commençant son voyage entre les différents muscles de Grimmjow qui eu un râle grave, faisant sourire Ichigo. Il commença à engloutir le membre dréssé mais eu une hésitation. Il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir faire entrer tout cela dans sa bouche. Finalement, il commença sa descente et entendit Grimmjow pousser un râle de plaisir d'une voix grave.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grimmjow se libéra à son tour dans la bouche d'Ichigo et eu un râle de soulagement. La main chaude de Grimmjow qui était jusqu'alors posée sur les cheveux d'Ichigo descendit le long de son visage et le poussa en avant pour embrasser le jeune roux. Il lécha le petite goutte de liquide blanc qui coulait le long de sa mâchoire, puis suivit son trajet en sens inverse jusqu'aux lèvres d'Ichigo qui le regardait intensément. Puis, à bout de souffle Ichigo se laissa tomber sur le corps du bleuté qui fut surpris et mit ses mains autour du cou du roux qui s'était endormi. Grimmjow le voyait dormir sur lui avec un visage décontracté, bien qu'il conserva un sourire en coin. Voyant ce visage, Grimmjow eu un boum au cœur puis eu un sourire carnacier. Exténué lui aussi, il décida de s'endormir.

Ichigo se réveilla difficilement en sentant sa tête tourner.

« C'était un rêve ? »

Ichigo s'aperçut que ce n'en était définitivement pas un en voyant son caleçon par terre. Rapidement, Ichigo se rhabilla et ouvrit la porte pour que l'autre ne l'entende pas. Il vit Grimmjow allongé devant la télé pour écouter les infos régionales de New York. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds et alla dans l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures et partir.

- T'es franchement pas discret ! lança Grimmjow.

- Raah ! C'est bon ! J'me casse ! Cracha Ichigo.

- Hé ! T'crois pas te tailler comme ça sans même me remercier pour cette nuit ! Rappela le bleuté en haussant le ton.

- Hé ! Calmos ! C'était une nuit c'est tout !

- Putain ! J'y crois pas ! Comme si tu y avais pas prit du plaisir ! Me racontes pas de conneries ! Mais sinon casses-toi j't'en pris j'en ai rien à foutre !

- Genre ! C'est pour ça que tu me retiens ! Si t'en avais rien à foutre, tu m'aurais laissé partir !

- C'est pas pour ça que j'te retiens ! T'es un témoin et j'dois pas t'laisser filer !

- Comment ça un témoin ! J'ai pas vu de meurtre !

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprés ? Et le meurtre que j'ai commis hier soir, ça te rappelle rien p't'être !

- Ah… T'inquiètes j'dirais rien. Maintenant je dois aller à mon rendez-vous chez l'médecin alors laisses-moi passer c'est important !

- T'as des problèmes de santé ?

- Hé oui sa arrive à tout le monde tu sais ! Bon, laisse-moi passer maint'nant !

- Non ! T'as pas pigé !

- Et ben toi non plus on dirait !

- Putain ! T'es vraiment prise de tête toi ! Bon j'viens avec toi !

- QUOI ?

- Pas d'discution ! Bouge ton p'tit cul avant que j'y rentre sans faire attention !

Grimmjow eu un rire pervers en voyant Ichigo rougir intensémant. Puis les deux sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers le cabinet du médecin.

- Qu'est t'as comme problèmes d'santé ?

- Quand je suis né, j'ai eu un cœur mal conçu mais les médecins de la maternité ont décidé de ne rien faire parce que pour changer de cœur, j'étais trop jeune. Mais maintenant, un des médecins qui s'était penché sur mon cas quand j'étais petit a décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de changer de cœur. Et donc je vais le voir régulièrement pour qu'il me dise si un nouveau cœur est arrivé, et si c'est le cas, il m'emmène de suite à l'hôpital pour une opération. Voilà ! Ca te suffit comme explication j'espère !

- Ouha ! Putain j'suis déçu !

- De quoi ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils

- Et ben j'pensais qu'tu t'étais évanouis parce que c'tait la première fois que quelqu'un s'faisait tuer !

- Pauvre con… ch'uis pas un gamin qui s'effondre dès qu'il y a un peu de sang !

- Hé ben c'est c'que j'pensais !

- Tsss… Ah ! On est arrivé !

- Ah bon ! C'est pas loin d'chez moi !

- J'avoue ! Bon tu m'attends dans c'café ok ?

- Même pas en rêve ! J'te quitte pas des yeux ! J'te signale que maintenant t'es un témoin et j'dois t'emmener à Tokyo pour qu'mon chef t'interroge !

- QUOI ? Mais j'vais pas partir moi !

- T'es obligé ! Allez, arrêtes de faire c'te tête et entres !

Grimmjow lui mit la main aux fesses pour faire avancer Ichigo qui devint tout rouge et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un rire qui fit frissonner le roux placé devant lui. Celui-ci ce retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir. Grimmjow s'arrêta de rire et pris le visage d'Ichigo entre ses mains pour lui donner un baiser. Celui-ci devint intense quand le rouquin décida de lui répondre en insérant sa langue dans la bouche de son amant. Après quelques minutes, Ichigo enleva sa langue et lui mordit la lèvre. Le bleuté contracta son visage faisant signe que c'était un peu douloureux. Voyant le visage crispé de Grimmjow, Ichigo lui lécha sa plaie, ce qui surprit le bleuté. Ichigo se rapprocha du torse de Grimm qui le serra fort dans ses bras. Ichigo se sentait bien dans ces bras chauds et confortables. Même s'ils n'avaient couché ensemble qu'à moitié et qu'une seule fois, Ichigo sentait son cœur battre la chamade quand Grimmjow le serrait fort contre lui. Quelque instants plus tard, les bras semblaient se désserrer et Ichigo regarda le bleuté qui semblait regarder plus haut avec des yeux exorbités.

- Hé bien Ichigo ! Je vois que tu as un nouveau petit ami ! Je comprend pourquoi tu l'as choisi, il est vraiment mignon !

- Urahara-san ! Comment allez-vous ? Toujours pas de petit copain ? Mais pas touche à celui-là, hein !

- Ichigo, tu as l'aire en forme ! Non ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te le piquerai pas hihi ! Et puis au niveau de ma relation pas vraiment de changements mais merci de t'en soucier!

Grimmjow était ahurit de voir qu'Ichigo et son médecin étaient si proches. Il se sentait d'autant plus mal à l'aise et un peu en colère qu'Ichigo ai affirmé qu'ils étaient en couple alors qu'ils ne s'était rencontrés il n'y avait que deux jours !

Par la suite, le bleuté devait attendre dans la salle d'attente, le temps qu'Ichigo fasse ses tests médicaux habituels. Puis, une heure plus tard, il le vit sortir du bureau accompagné d'Urahara qui s'avança pour se tenir face à Grimmjow.

- Grimmjow, je dois vous avertir qu'Ichigo a des problèmes de santé qui se sont agravés depuis quelques jours. Il a reçu un gros choc. Je ne sais pas se qu'il s'est passé mais il ne faut pas qu'il refasse une crise de ce type, sinon il pourrait en mourir, vous comprenez ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas docteur !

- Merci et prenez soin de lui.

- Comptez sur moi, j'ne l'laisserai pas tomber. Au revoir et bonne journée !

Sur ces mots, Ichigo et Grimmjow sortirent du bâtiment. Une fois rentré chez Grimmjow, Ichigo se retourna vers le bleuté et découvrit un visage crispé par la colère.

- Désolé Grimm j'te jure j'voulais pas…

- Tu voulais pas quoi ? Que j'apprenne que tu t'envoyais des mecs une fois par mois ou que tu me considères comme ton petit ami ?

- Mais… déjà j'te considère comme mon petit copain et j'te jure que j'allais t'en parler…

- Ah ouais ! J'sais pas pourquoi, j'en suis pas convaincu ! Et puis on est pas en couple !

- Faudrait savoir Grimmjow… Tu m'dit que ça te fait chier que je soit sortit avec des gars mais après tu m'dis qu'on est pas en couple !

- Ben pour moi t'es pas mon p'tit copain mais quand même c'est chiant de savoir que celui avec qui tu vis a couché avec d'aut' connards !

- Arrête de raconter de la merde Grimm ! On habite ensemble depuis deux ou trois jours ! Et puis t'as sûrement dû t'en envoyer aussi !

- Ichi…

- Quoi ?

Ichigo qui tournait dos à Grimm se retourna et vit celui-ci s'avancer vers lui en le regardant intensément. Grimmjow colla Ichigo contre un des murs de l'appartement et l'embrassa tendrement. Cette scène dura plusieurs minutes puis Ichigo coupa le tendre baiser et posa ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Grimmjow.

- Grimm … ça commence à chauffer, tu trouves pas… Souffla Ichigo

- Mmmm ! T'veux continuer ? Demanda le bleuté d'un air coquin.

- Oui…

Ichigo posa ses jambes sur le bassin de Grimmjow et s'appuya sur ses épaules. Ils continuèrent leurs baisers pendant que Grimmjow avançait dans la chambre puis ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Durant le reste de la nuit, ils touchèrent jusqu'à plus soif leurs corps entremêlés.

Le lendemain, Ichigo vit en se réveillant que Grimmjow dormait et avait un visage si relâché qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et de lui caresser le visage de sa main. Sa peau était si douce et chaude. Au bout d'un moment, Grimmjow se réveilla et vit Ichigo qui le regardait calmement. D'un geste, Grimmjow prit la main d'Ichigo et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'Ichigo et Grimmjow vivaient ensemble et se réveillaient comme ça, tranquillement, le matin. Mais ce matin-là, Grimmjow eu un appel de son organisation.

- Allo. Bonjour Ulquiorra. J'écoute.

- Tu dois emmener le gamin pour qu'il se fasse interroger par Aizen.

- Ok, on prend l'avion de 11h et on vous rejoint à Tokyo !

- Grimm, fais gaffe. Celui que tu as abbatu était un membre de Las Noches, notre gang ennemi, alors fais gaffe en arrivant à l'aéroport.

- T'inquiètes, j'te rappelle quand on est dans l'avion ! Salut !

Grimmjow raccrocha et vit Ichigo avancer vers lui d'un air inquiet.

- Qui c'était ?

- Prépare tes valises Ichi… On part dans une demi-heure.

- Quoi ? Mais pour aller où ?

- Au Japon ! J'te l'ai déjà dit, ils vont t'interroger et te conduire chez ton père où tu seras en sécurité !

- Parce que j'suis en danger ?

- Oui !

- Comment ça? Explique ! Je suis perdu là !

- En fait, l'type que j'ai abattu était un gars d'un aut'gang qui nous emmerdait depuis un bout d'temps et j'ai donc été envoyé ici pour buter leur chef et c'est fait mais l'problème c'est qu'on dirait qu'ils s'en sont trouvé un autre les enculés…

- Et donc ils veulent te buter et me buter aussi parce que je suis un témoin c'est ça ?

- Oui…

- Ok…

Sur ces mots Ichigo pris ses affaires qui traînaient ça et là dans l'appart' de Grimmjow. Une heure plus tard, Ichigo et Grimmjow arrivèrent devant l'aéroport et prirent leurs bagages. Grimmjow ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Quelque chose allait arriver. Et il avait raison à peine s'était-il arrêté devant l'aéroport qu'une voiture noir s'arrêta devant le même lieu et des canons de fusils sortirent des fenêtres. Grimmjow mit la main sur la tête d'ichigo pour le pousser à se baisser. La voiture blindée commença à tirer sur la voiture où Grimmjow et Ichigo s'étaient cachés.

-Ichi ! Quand j'te l'dirais tu courras et te mettras dans ma voiture! J'te suivrai et on s'tirrera de c'te merde ! Ok ?

- …

- Ichi ?

- Grimm… je vais pas pouvoir…

- Qu'es tu m'racontes ! Tu…

- J'crois que je suis touché Grimm…

- QUOI ?

Ichigo tenait une de ses mains sur son ventre en respirant difficilement. Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer

- Ichi tiens bon ok ? J't'emmène direct à l'hôpital !

- Grimm… fait pas ça ! Il va être en colère !

- Qui ?

- Mon père… il est le nouveau chef du gang Las Noches… Putain ! Ca fait mal !

- Arrête de raconter des conneries et accroche toi à moi !

Grimmjow porta Ichigo et l'emmena dans sa voiture. Il démarra en trombe et arriva à fond la caisse devant l'hôpital. Grimmjow porta Ichigo et cria « à l'aide! ». Aussitôt, des infirmières et deux médecins dont Urahara se dirigèrent en courant vers Grimmjow puis prirent Ichigo qui agonisait pour le mettre sur un chariot et filèrent directement dans un bloc opératoire.

Se réveillant difficilement, Ichigo vit son amant endormi près de lui et lui tenant la main. Quelques minutes plus tard, Grimmjow se réveilla et vit Ichigo qui l'observait tendrement.

- Salut Grimm ! Bien dormi ?

- Mouais ! Et toi tu vas mieux ?

- Oui la balle me fait un peu mal mais ça va. Ecoute Grimm… ce que je t'ai dit quand on se cachait, c'était pas des conneries !

- Comment ça ? Explique toi!

- Et bien, mon père est vraiment le nouveau chef de Las Noches et l'homme qui me poursuivait était bien l'ancien chef. Il me poursuivait parce que si je mourrais, mon père n'aurait plus d'héritier et devrait choisir l'ancien chef mais tu l'as tué !

- Alors pourquoi il y en a d'autres qui nous sont tombés d'ssus à l'aéroport ?

- Parce que mon père n'a pas que des amis dans son entourage.

- Pourquoi tu m'l'a pas dit plus tôt ? J'reviens…

- Grimm…

Grimmjow sortit de la pièce pour raconter à son chef tout ce qu'il avait appris. Une fois l'appel passé, il s'avança vers la pièce où était Ichigo. Mais vit une agitation inhabituelle se faire dans cette chambre. Il courut redoutant ce qui allait se passer et il avait raison. Dans la pièce, il vit Urahara frottant deux appareils qui lancèrent une décharge électrique dans le corps du rouquin inconscient. Grimmjow se précipita sur le corps d'Ichigo pour le secouer et crier son nom mais Ichigo ne semblait pas réagir puis une fois le quatrième coup de décharge donné, le Urahara scrutant l'appareil qui faisait un bip sonore secoua négativement sa tête signifiant qu'Ichigo était mort.

**à suivre...**

* * *

><p>Voili voilou! C'est la fin du premier chapitre, vous en avez pensé quoi? J'espère que vous avez aimé, et à bientôt! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, un poil plus court ^^' Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la fin, donc si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse! x) J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite :)

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p>Grimmjow se retourna et parti de l'hôpital d'un pas rapide et alla dans un bar où il y passa toute la nuit. Pendant ce temps, dans l'hôpital, le père d'Ichigo s'était déplacé pour prendre le corps de son fils et descendit à la morgue. Il entra et vit le sac où était son fils bouger. Il se précipita sur le sac, l'ouvrit et vit Ichigo qui se débattait pour sortir de là.<p>

- Ichigo ! Qu'est que … Tu n'es pas mort ?

- Papa ? Et bien… je crois que… mon cœur s'est arrêté et a redémarré !

- Putain…

Isshin appela Urahara qui fut stupéfié de voir qu'Ichigo était en vie.

- Ichigo… Nous avons un nouveau cœur !

- Quoi ?

- Je dois t'emmener dans un bloc opératoire tout de suite !

- D'accord…

* 5 ans plus tard*

Pendant une nuit à Tokyo, sur un de ses ports, des coups de feux retentirent entres les différents contenaires qui reposaient sur le port. On pouvait apercevoir un homme qui courrait sur ceux-ci et semblait être poursuivit par d'autres personnes en costard armés de mitraillettes et d'armes blanches. La guerre des gangs continuait encore et encore depuis des années. Surtout deux grands gangs qui s'opposaient : « Las Noches » et « Le Gotei 13 ».

Cette nuit, un membre de Las Noches avait assassiné un membre du Gotei 13. L'assassin était surnommé Œil de Lynx et était le troisième membre le plus fort de son gang. Les différentes équipes du Gotei 13 étaient à sa poursuite pour le crime qu'il avait commis : Tuer un capitaine du Gotei 13. Parmi les équipes qui pourchassaient l'assassin, il y avait Grimmjow qui était capitaine de la troisième division. Après la mort d'Ichigo, il s'était fait engagé comme capitaine de la troisième division et était devenu avec le chef de son gang : Nnoitra.

Pendant un instant, Grimmjow n'entendit que les bruits de fusil de son équipe qui retentissaient dans le port. Puis, il n'entendit plus rien, juste le silence. Un silence qui le faisait flipper. Il continua sa course et vit sa division entière à terre. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment était-ce possible ? Un seul homme contre une centaine de personnes armées. Impossible.

En entendant un son, provenant derrière lui, il se retourna et mit son arme devant lui, les bras tendus. Et vis le fameux assassin s'avancer vers lui. L'homme avait le visage caché par le col de son t-shirt manches longues noir, assez moulant qui lui arrivait jusqu'au dessus du nez. Puis un tissu noir était entouré sur sa tête cachant sa chevelure. Un pantalon bouffant lui cachait les jambes et s'arrêtait au bas des hanches.

- Pourquoi as-tu tué Abarai-taïcho ? Répond !

- Parce que c'était un ordre reçu de mon supérieur.

- Tsss … C'est pas une réponse ! Tu t'défiles ?

- Arrêtes de t'exciter pour rien Grimmjow !

- D'où tu connais mon nom toi ?

- Ha ! ha ! ha ! C'est trop drôle !

- De quoi tu causes connard ?

- C'est trop drôle de te voir flipper !

- Qu…Quoi ?

- Tss…. Laisses tomber ! Au moins je suis fixé sur un truc ! Tu t'souviens pas d'moi ! Bon ben salut !

- Hé ! Te défiles pas !

Grimmjow essaya de tirer un coup mais l'autre gars en face de lui tira de façon à ce que sa balle percute celle de Grimmjow. Voyant cela le bleuté resta surpris et ne vit pas l'autre s'approcher trop près de lui pour qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste. L'assassin l'immobilisa et mis sa bouche prés de son oreille.

- Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué Grimm…

- Qu…Quoi ? E… écoutes moi, le Gotei 13 est prêt à te faire une offre. Si tu es intéressé viens à la réunion qui se passera au 10ème étage du bâtiment du Gotei.

- J'y serrai… à demain !

Sur ces mots l'Espada n°3 relâcha Grimmjow et parti vers son QG qui se situait sur l'une des côtes de Tokyo. En arrivant dans le QG, il vit son chef qui lui fit signe de venir dans son bureau. En entrant, il retira le tissu qu'il enveloppait au dessus de sa tête et plia son col roulé de façon à délivrer son visage.

- Salut ! Alors comment ça s'est passé Espada n°3?

- Arrêtes Stark ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom et j'aimerais que tu le fasses !

- Ok ! Je voulais juste rigoler Ichigo… Bon alors ?

- Je l'ai tué comme prévu mais une division m'a collé au cul pendant un bon moment. C'était la division de Grimmjow.

- Ca s'est bien passé ?

L'orangé regarda Stark d'un œil noir et celui-ci eu un frisson de suite.

- Au faites Ichigo, ton œil va mieux? Parce que la dernière fois, quand Kuchiki t'a tiré une balle dans l'œil gauche, tu souffrais beaucoup…

- Non, ça va ! Ce nouvel oeil m'a été bien pratique pour cette mission …

- N'empêche que te mettre un vrai œil de lynx à la place de celui mort c'était un pari dangereux tu crois pas ?

Il y eu un moment de silence et puis le jeune se leva et commença à marcher tranquillement vers la porte.

- Ichigo, je suis conscient que tu étais vraiment amoureux de Grimmjow et que tu l'es sûrement encore aujourd'hui mais…

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Ichigo avait tirer un coup avec son flingue qui frôla la joue de Stark. Celui-ci mettant la main sur sa plaie leva ses yeux vers Ichigo qui avait un regard noir de haine.

- Si tu me reparle encore de ce connard je te bute. C'est clair ?

- Ichigo… calme toi s'te plait et écoute ce que j'ai à dire ok ?

Ichigo baissa son arme qu'il avait tenue d'une seule main.

- Je te dis juste que tes sentiments ne doivent pas interférer dans ton trafic ! C'est un conseil d'ami !

- Je sais … Il faut juste que je règle cette histoire qui me ronge depuis un bout de temps…

- Oui mec ressaisis-toi bordel ! Ichigo tu vas te marier bientôt alors s'te plait gâche pas ta vie avec c't'histoire d'amour qui remonte à cinq ans, ok ?

- Ouais t'as raison… bon je vais devoir y aller … Nelliel m'a appelé et veut qu'on règle cette histoire de fleurs pour le mariage… Mais avant je vais faire un p'tit tour dans le QG du Gotei 13 !

- Quoi ? C'est quoi encore ces histoires ?

- J'te raconterai ça plus tard, salut !

- Putain Ichigo ! Tu fais chier !

- Ouais je sais ! salut !

Avant de sortir, Ichigo remit les différents vêtements qui cachaient son visage et alla dans le garage central du QG. Il pris sa moto noir et roula jusqu'au centre de la ville de Tokyo pour y trouver le QG.

- QG du Gotei 13, salle de réunion-

- Comment se présente notre affaire avec l'Espada n°3 ? demanda un homme assez vieux qui était le chef du gang.

- Je lui ai donné les indications pour qu'il vienne à cette réunion, répondit Grimmjow.

- Et au niveau de ses qualités, j'ai reçu un dossier qui résume son parcours et je dois dire qu'il est plein de ressources ! D'après le dossier, c'est le meilleur tireur d'élite du gang Las Noches et sa pensée stratégique a rendu de nombreuses fois service à son gang. Et, il faut l'avouer, il a réussi à abattre un de nos capitaines en peu de temps.

- Mh … Que ceux qui veulent que l'espada n°3 accède au titre de capitaine de la deuxième division lève la main ! Annonça le vieux barbu.

La plupart des capitaines étaient d'accord sauf deux capitaines dont faisait parti Grimmjow. L'instant d'après, Ichigo entra tranquillement les mains dans les poches par la porte de la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Je me présente, Espada n°3 Oeil de Lynx, vous vouliez me parler.

- Oui ! Mais tout d'abord comme vous le voyez, personne ici n'a de masque alors veuillez enlevez votre masque et révéler votre véritable identité !

- Bien !

Ichigo commença à enlever le tissu qui était sur sa tête et son col qui lui arrivait au né et annonça :

- Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki, Espada n°0, chef du gang Las Noches !

Il y eu un silence et tous les regards étonnés des capitaines se tournèrent vers leur chef pour demander se qu'il fallait faire. Mais le regard de Grimmjow lui ne regardait qu'Ichigo qui le regardait d'un œil noir de haine.

- Quel honneur de voir le chef de notre gang ennemi se déplacer et venir en personne nous voir !

- Tsss… Gardez vos belles paroles pour votre supérieur, capitaine de la 4ème division Aizen ! Et écoutez moi ! Nous savons très bien vous et moi qu'un autre gang sévit dans cette ville et veut en prendre le contrôle ! Je pense que vous vous êtes aperçu qu'ils sont assez forts et je pense que vous avez perdu autant d'hommes que dans mon gang. Ce que je vous propose est une alliance temporaire bien sur pour exterminer ce fichu gang.

Le regard du capitaine de la première division regarda l'œil d'Ichigo qui était très sérieux et puis annonça :

- Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant, vous comprendrez que nous sommes obligés de vous arrêter pour le meurtre d'Abarai Kushiki capitaine de la 2ème division ! Attrapez-le !

- Tsss… Vous faîtes toujours dans la demi-mesure vous !

Ichigo sorti de sa ceinture une bombe fumigène et se dirigea vers la porte. Les différents capitaines commencèrent à tirer alors qu'Ichigo était déjà parti. Il courrait dans un couloir mais fut arrêté par des soldats qui étaient armés de mitraillettes. Puis se retourna pour voir que Grimmjow pointait une arme sur lui.

- Ichi, t'es vraiment con d'être venu !

- Pas vraiment. D'ailleurs il va falloir qu'on s'explique tout les deux tu crois pas ?

- Ouais, j'suis bien d'accord, mais où ? J'sais pas si t'as r'marqué mais on est un peu occupé !

- Tu crois ?

Ichigo lança un sourire sadique à Grimmjow qui lui rendit de suite puis Ichigo se dirigea vers Grimmjow qui n'eu pas le temps de tirer, il était déjà derrière lui. Ichigo pris de force Grimmjow qui se laissa faire puis l'emmena dans une salle où il n'y avait pas de caméras.

- Alors comme ça t'es pas mort ?

- Ouais… En fait, mon cœur s'est arrêté pendant dix minutes et a redémarré. C'est mon père qui m'a découvert… En voyant le sac bouger, il l'a ouvert et il m'a vu vivant.

- Un vrai mort vivant !

Grimmjow éclata de rire alors qu'Ichigo le regardait d'un air pas très sympathique.

- Roooh ! Si on peut même plus rigoler !

- Ouais ben j'te signale que t'étais plus là ! C'est pas toi qui disais « je prendrais soin de lui » ou encore « je le laisserais jamais tomber » des conneries de ce genre?

- Tu t'fout d'moi? tu m'as même pas appelé alors qu'moi j'buvais comme un trou pour oublier ta mort !

- Ben si j't'ai appelé et justement tu m'as dit d'arrêter de dire des conneries et t'as raccroché ! J'ai pris ça pour une rupture et j'ai commençé à te haïr du plus profond de moi !

- Mais Ichi… J'étais bourré et trop en colère pour avoir une discussion sérieuse !

- Mouais… De toute façon c'est du passé hein Grimmjow !

Grimmjow colla Ichigo contre le mur et l'embrassa intensément. Ichigo se laissait faire puis sentit la main de Grimmjow pelloter ses fesses. A ce moment, Ichigo prit son revolver et le planta sur la tempe de Grimmjow.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Je t'ai dit que c'était du passé ! On dirait que t'as pas bien compris !

- Quoi ? Mais à l'instant tu t'laissais faire ! Putain t'es vraiment con !

- C'est toi le con Grimmjow ! J'te signale que je vais me marier demain alors ça sert à rien d'éssayer de rattraper le temps perdu !

- QUOI ?

- Et oui ! Comme tu l'vois j'ai tourné la page, t'as qu'à en faire autant !

- Tss… Et comment t'es arrivé à être le chef de ton gang ?

- Je te rappelle que mon père était l'ancien chef ! J'ai juste pris le relais en travaillant dur c'est tout ! Désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser, Nelliel m'attend depuis un moment déjà !

- Putain… Ichi ! Tu …

Grimmjow avait à peine commencé sa phrase qu'Ichigo avait grimpé dans les grandes canalisations du bâtiment et s'échappait en prenant sa moto.

**à suivre...**

* * *

><p>Alors, verdict? ^^' Merci pour votre lecture, à bientôt :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey tout le monde! Voici enfin la suite de ma fiction, j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire but here it is! x)

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p>Ichigo roulait à toute allure vers la voie périphérique et vit une voiture le suivre de près. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il se dirigea vers une petite ruelle assez étroite et aperçu la même voiture aller un peu plus vite pour se rapprocher de lui. Il décida de prendre son arme logée dans la poche droite intérieure de sa veste et commença à tirer d'une main et essayant de viser le pare-brise pour voir son poursuivant. Dans un temps, les balles ne faisaient qu'effleurer le véhicule puis fit un trou dans le par brise qui se fissura pour tomber en mille morceaux. Ichigo vit alors Grimmjow, les cheveux au vent qui essayait de conduire mais c'était plutôt difficile, le vent fouettait son visage et il ne pouvait presque rien voir. Voyant Grimmjow en difficulté, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats assez fort pour que Grimmjow l'entende et soit en colère. Mais le roux calma tout de suite son fou rire quand il vit le mur de la ruelle, qui révélait être en réalité une impasse, se diriger vers lui. Il freina à en faire crisser les pneus de sa moto puis pointa son arme sur le bleuté qui s'était déjà arrêté et dirigeait son arme sur sa proie.<p>

- Alors comme ça tu vas te marier. Franchement, Ichi… c'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'oublier, lança Grimmjow en ricanant.

- La ferme Grimmjow. Je fais pas ça pour t'oublier. Je suis décidé et c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher.

- Arrêtes tes conneries Ichi.

- C'est pas des conneries Grimm. Je suis sérieux. Le mariage pour moi c'est pas n'importe quoi. Et puis pourquoi je resterais avec un type qui m'a trompé alors qu'il sortait avec moi. Tu peux me l'expliquer ?

- Mais qu'est-ce tu racontes. J't'es pas trompé !

- Tu me prends pour un débile ! Je t'es vu sur une vidéo en train de faire l'amour avec un mec aux cheveux rouges ! Arrêtes de me mentir !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes bordel ! J'ai rien fait avec ce mec !

- Tsss … Tu m'soules, va te faire foutre !

- Si c'est avec toi, avec plaisir mon chou. Sérieux Ichi, je te jure que…

- TA GUEULE !

Ichigo ferma les yeux en espérant que ses oreilles en feraient autant. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il ne pouvait que revoir la scène où il avait regardé le début de la vidéo érotique entre son ancien amant et un homme inconnu. Il voulait enlever cette image de sa tête. Il ne voulait plus voir ça, plus jamais. Se calmant et reprenant ses esprits, il sentit un souffle chaud parcourir son cou puis le corps d'une personne se coller à lui. De suite, il reconnut le corps de Grimmjow, il ressentait ses courbes musclées sur son dos. Ce touché le fit frémir de la tête au pied. Il ne pouvait l'oublier… Et d'un coup se retourna pour mettre un poing à la joue du bleuté mais celui-ci bloqua aisément la main d'Ichigo et fit en sorte de plaquer le ventre d'Ichigo contre un mur. Il prit les poignets du plus jeune d'une main et l'autre bras s'enroula autour de son bassin, alors qu'Ichigo essayait de se libérer de l'emprise de son ex-amant. Grimmjow commença à mordiller le cou de l'orangé qui continuait de protester.

- Ta gueule Ichi.

- Quoi ? Espèce de…

Grimmjow fit migrer sa main qui tenait une des hanches d'Ichigo et vers bouche de Ichigo qui gigotait la tête dans l'espoir d'enlever cette main qui l'étouffait. Grimmjow continua son parcours en traçant un chemin avec sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de sa victime et lui susurra :

- Tu t'es calmé ? On peut parler calmement maintenant ?

Ichigo fit un signe de la tête montrant qu'il était d'accord. Puis le bleuté enleva sa main doucement.

- S'il te plait Grimm…. C'est du passé…arrêtes.

- J'peux pas. Franchement Ichi, tu crois que j'ferais ça à un autre que toi ?

- …oui….

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils puis étira ses lèvres faisant ressortir ses canines. Ichigo sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le bleuté profita de son inattention pour faire un pas vers lui et prendre ses lèvres. Il essaya de se frayer un chemin entre les dents d'Ichigo pour atteindre sa langue. De son côté, le roux ne pouvait faire grand chose et décida alors de se laisser faire. Sentant la mâchoire de son ex se désserrer, Grimmjow ricana et entra dans la bouche d'Ichigo qui semblait perdu. Le bleuté pris le cou de sa victime et l'embrassa voracement. Ce baiser dura quelques minutes puis s'arrêta quand le félin entendit un « Clic » provenir prés de son entre- jambe. Il baissa les yeux et vit l'arme qu'Ichigo tenait dans l'une de ses mains pointer son entre jambe.

- Hé ! J'en ai besoin ! C'est pas du jeu !

- J'ai changé Grimm.

- Ca je le sais Ichi… Mais j'vais pas pouvoir te laisser filer.

- Ha !ha !ha ! J'voudrais bien savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre !

- Et ben j'sais pas comment tu vas faire pour tirer en ayant plus d'balles dans ton chargeur.

Grimmjow avança sa main prés du visage d'Ichigo qui vit plusieurs petits objets qui scintillaient. Ses balles étaient logées dans le creux de la main de son ancien amant qui le regardait d'un regard moqueur et qui éclata de rire.

- Comment…

- J'te signal que c'est moi qui t'ai appris les bases chéri.

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. C'est gênant. Et laisses moi partir j'ai des choses importantes à faire.

- Ah oui ? Comme t'marier par exemple ? Désolé non.

- Putain Grimm !

- Non, restes tranquille j'dois t'emmener au QG.

- Tss…

- C'est bien Grimmjow-taïcho. Ne le laissez surtout pas s'échapper. J'en ai besoin.

Un homme à la chevelure jaune et verte et vêtu d'un costard s'avança vers le couple qui se tenait à quelques mètre de lui. Grimmjow se tourna pour voir le visage de l'homme et dés qu'il l'aperçut, il eu un mal de crâne. Il s'agenouilla et pris sa tête entre ses mains en criant.

~ Un an plus tôt~

Dans le QG du Gotei 13, Grimmjow pressait le pas. Il allait être en retard à une réunion de regroupement des capitaines du Gotei. Il arriva devant une grande porte en bois clair et déglutit difficilement tout en appuyant sur la poignée argentée. Tous les membres du Gotei étaient là. Un vieil homme leva les yeux sur le retardataire.

- Nous vous attendions Jaggerjack-taïcho. Bien, nous pouvons commencer la réunion. Un nouveau capitaine est parmi nous. Vous pouvez entrer Kageroza-taïcho.

Un homme aux cheveux mis long, de couleur vert et jaune s'avança dans la salle et salua les différents capitaines. Grimmjow sentait quelque chose de bizarre chez cet homme. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais, il sentait quelque chose de malsain émaner de lui. La réunion se termina en parlant du dossier de l'Espada 3 Œil de lynx qui commençait déjà à se faire connaître dans le Gotei 13 à cette époque. Après la réunion, Grimmjow devait prendre sous son aile le nouveau capitaine pour lui montrer sa nouvelle division.

- Kageroza-taïcho, j'vais vous conduire à votre division. Suivez-moi.

- Vous êtes Jaggerjack Grimmjow si je ne me trompe pas ?

- C'est exact. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

- Vous êtes dans le Gotei 13 depuis combien de temps ?

- …

- Vous ne répondez pas ?

- Pour ma part, j'dois juste vous emmener à vot' division et c'est tout. Alors arrêtez avec vos questions.

- Pourquoi ça vous dérange ?

- J'aime pas parler. Maint'nant j'aimerais marcher tranquillement sans qu'on me dérange en m'posant des questions débiles. Vous avez saisi ?

- Quel caractère ! Vous ne vous laissez pas faire. C'est assez intéressant.

- ….

- On est arrivé, salut.

- Au revoir Jaggerjack-sama.

Le nouveau capitaine lui sourit et entra dans une salle où toute sa division l'attendait. Grimmjow vit son sourire. Il n'était pas sincère, même faux, et cela le fit frissonner. Haussant les épaules, il décida d'aller se coucher, exténué.

Un mois plus tard, Grimmjow avait un jour de congé et décida d'aller voir dans le cimetière des environs pour voir là où avait été enterré Ichigo. Il se renseigna auprès d'un des croquemorts qui étaient dans le cimetière en train de nettoyer l'entrée du lieu funéraire.

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes croquemort ?

- Oui. Ulquiorra. A votre service monsieur.

- Je recherche une tombe. Ichigo Kurosaki est-il enterré ici ?

- Non. Il n'y a pas de Kurosaki dans ce lieu monsieur. Au revoir monsieur.

- Heu…merci au revoir.

Grimmjow avait la trouille « Cet homme a l'air complètement déprimé. En même temps c'est plutôt normal avec le métier qu'il fait… Mais quand même la frousse que j'ai eu ! » Pensa t-il. Puis, retrouvants des esprits, il se rendit compte à quel point il ne connaissait rien de son ancien amant. Il ne savait même pas qui était son père. Aucuns renseignements sur sa famille. Il se dirigea vers un bar pour s'oublier dans l'alcool. Oublier cette histoire, cette ancienne vie avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais sur le chemin, avant de traverser la rue, il sentit d'un coup une douleur atroce le lancer dans l'arrière du crâne. Ne pouvant supporter celle-ci, il s'agenouilla et se tourna pour voir deux hommes habillés en noir le prendre et lui mettre une cagoule sur la tête. Par la suite, il s'évanouit.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se réveilla et vit ses poignets et ses chevilles attachés. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit qu'il était dans un laboratoire. Des corps inconscients, des sortes de robots étaient alignées le long des murs. Grimmjow essaya de se libérer mais les attaches étaient bien trop serrées.

- Bonjour Jaggerjack-taïcho. Bien dormi ?

- Alors c'était vous. Je l'savais, dés que j'vous ais vu, j'ai su qu'vous seriez une source d'emmerdes.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

- Où sommes nous ?

- Dans mon laboratoire personnel. En dessous de l'immeuble du Gotei 13. Bienvenue dans mon univers !

- Vous êtes cinglé.

- Vous me flattez taïcho. A vrai dire, moi aussi je vous ai remarqué dès que je suis entré dans la salle. Vous êtes différent des autres capitaines. Vous ne vous laissez pas faire, tel un félin. Et ces yeux… Même maintenant, alors que vous êtes à ma merci, vous me regardez de haut. Je pense que vous serez ma plus belle œuvre. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez bordel de merde ! Laissez-moi partir !

- Bonne nuit Jaggerjack-taïcho. Quand vous vous réveillerez, ce ne sera plus qu'un vilain rêve.

L'agresseur s'avança vers Grimmjow qui essayait désespérément de se détacher. Le jeune capitaine planta alors une seringue dans l'avant bras de Grimmjow. Le félin sentit sa tête tourner et sa vue se troubler puis s'endormit.

- Capitaine, le mécanisme est enclenché. Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre Jaggerjack-taïcho dans le copieur.

- Bien. Merci Nozomi-chan. Nous allons assister à la renaissance du Gotei 13 ! Enclenchez le mécanisme.

Une heure plus tard, Grimmjow se réveilla dans le bar, allongé sur un banc.

- Vous allez bien ? On vous a vu inconscient dans la rue.

- Ah… merci.

- Je peux vous apporter quelque chose ?

- Oui. Un verre de whisky S'il vous plait.

Une fois le serveur parti, Grimmjow essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières heures pour comprendre se qu'il lui arrivait. Il se voyait en train de marcher dans la rue vers le cimetière, demander à propos de la tombe d'Ichigo, se dirigeais vers le bar et…le trou noir. Il pris son verre de whisky et rentra dans son appartement fatigué de cette journée.

~Fin du flash-back~

- Grimmjow ! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que t'as bordel ?

- Alors comme ça, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? J'croyais que t'avais tourné la page ? lança Grimmjow en étirant un sourire carnassier.

- Tsss …. Vas te faire.

Grimmjow rigola puis s'appuya sur un de ses genoux pour essayer de se remettre debout mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses jambes étaient tellement lourdes.

- Merci Jaggerjack-taïcho. Grâce à vous je vais pouvoir finir ma collection. La cerise sur le gâteau.

- Qui êtes vous ? Un capitaine du Gotei 13 ?

- Ichi…vas t'en ! Restes pas là !

- Grimm qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Je…

Ichigo vit alors sortir d'un gros camion tous les membres du Gotei 13. Il était coincé pour de bon. Mais quand il croisa le regard d'un des capitaines, il ne voyait aucune vie dans ses yeux. Il était comme un pantin se déplaçant tout seul.

- Je vous présente ma collection du Gotei 13.

L'homme montra d'un bras les membres qui s'alignaient les uns contre les autres. Ichigo vit alors le double de Grimmjow qui lui faisait face.

- Grimmjow… tu m'explique pourquoi t'es en double s'te plait ?

- J'en sais rien. J'y comprends rien non plus Ichi. Tout c'que j'sais c'est que les personnes qu'on voit devant nous sont pas les vrais membres du Gotei 13.

- Exactement Jaggerjack-taïcho. Vous n'êtes pas si bête.

- Ah bon ? Ben c'est juste une impression alors ! répliqua Ichigo en essayant de ne pas rigoler alors que Grimmjow le regardait d'un aire contrarié.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

- La réponse est très simple Jaggerjack-taïcho. Je veux tout simplement refaire le Gotei 13 en remplaçant les capitaines actuels par mes œuvres d'arts ici pré finit de discuter. Attrapez-le.

Les capitaines s'avancèrent en direction d'Ichigo qui passait au peigne fin d'un regard la ruelle pour voir une issue possible. Grimmjow réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et prit son revolver logé sur sa hanche droite. Il pointa son arme sur l'ennemi principal protégé par les différents robots. Ichigo vit que le mur était plutôt ancien et donc était abîmé. Il prit alors de l'élan et grimpa sur le mur puis, une fois arrivé au sommet, sauta sur un balcon pour atterrir derrière tous les capitaines et leur chef. Et enfin, pointa son arme derrière la tête de Kageroza, tout ça en quelques secondes. Grimmjow resta bouche bée puis sourit.

- Hé ben Ichi ! T'as vraiment changé !

- Depuis le temps que je te le dis !

- Ichigo Kurosaki. Je dois avouer que vous êtes réellement fort. J'ai bien fait de miser complètement sur vous. J'ai bien fait de prendre mes précautions.

- Qu…quoi ?

Deux capitaines firent plusieurs saltos arrières pour atterrir derrière, se fut au tour d'Ichigo d'être piégé. Maintenant, deux armes se collaient sur l'arrière de la tête d'Ichigo qui lâcha son arme.

- Putain de merde ! Ichigo !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne lui ferais pas de mal.

- Merde…

Grimmjow ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait au moins quatre capitaines sur son dos, et deux étaient derrière Ichigo. Il était complètement piégé.

- Franchement, Grimm, t'es désespérant. T'as même pas pensé à une issue possible. T'es pitoyable.

- Parce que toi t'en vois une ?

Ichigo se tourna d'un geste vif et désarçonna les armes qui étaient, il y a quelques instants, menaçantes. Les capitaines n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, ils étaient à terre en quelques secondes fusillés aux jambes et ne pouvant donc pas se relever. Ichigo prit ensuite Grimmjow qui avait du mal à se relever et tira précisément sur les autres capitaines pour les immobiliser. Mais quand ils sortirent de la sombre ruelle, ils virent d'autres personnes s'avancer vers eux habillés comme les capitaines.

- Je vous présente mes hommes. Ils sont très obéissants. N'essayez pas de vous échapper. Ils vous suivraient à la trace.

- Putain. Et maintenant Ichi ?

- Raah laisse-moi réfléchir, tu veux ?

Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait aucune issue. Il devait l'admettre. Ils étaient complètement cernés. Regardant désespérément les environs il aperçu une voiture noire s'approcher à toute allure vers eux. Celle-ci renversa plusieurs robots en freinant et une tête bien connue d'Ichigo sortit de la fenêtre de la voiture. De longs cheveux verts apparurent et une voix féminine appela Ichigo.

- Chéri ! Monte et vite dans la voiture !

- On peut dire que tu tombes à pic !

- Qui c'est celle-là et pourquoi elle t'a appelée « chéri » ?

- On parlera de ça une fois au QG. Monte dans cette bagnole et plus vite que ça !

- Tsss… C'est toi qui donne les ordres maint'nant ? répondit Grimmjow en ricanant.

- Discutes pas, je te dis ! A moins que t'ai envie de t'amuser avec ces robots et ce type bizarre.

Ne discutant pas, Grimmjow entra dans la voiture et ils quittèrent la ville de Tokyo.

**à suivre...**

* * *

><p>Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Si c'est le cas, je suis pas contre une review ou deux x)<p>

merci, et à bientôt! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici le quatrième chapitre! t pour me rattraper du retard de la dernière fois, je vous met deux chapitres d'un coup! ;)

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p>Grimmjow observait Ichigo qui regardait la sauveuse intensément. Il semblait voir une lueur dans ses yeux qui ne lui plu pas du tout. Quand ils sortaient ensemble, Ichigo avait cette même lueur. Quand il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Mais là, c'était différent.<p>

- Merci de nous avoir sauvé. On était vraiment encerclé cette fois.

- C'est normal chéri.

- Et comment nous as-tu trouvé ?

- Grâce à ton portable. Tu l'as laissé allumé.

- Ah d'accord.

- Désolé d'vous déranger mais vous êtes qui ?

- Je suis la vraie espada n°3 Nelliel et la fiancée d'Ichigo. Et vous, vous êtes Grimmjow Jaggerjack, capitaine de la 6ème division. C'est ça ?

- Hé ben ! Vous êtes bien renseigné. Franchement Ichi, t'as du goût. Elle super bien geolée!

La fille regarda Ichigo qui levait les yeux au ciel montrant qu'il avait l'habitude de cette vulgarité. Nell freina d'un coup et se tourna vers Grimmjow.

- Je vois que ton ancien amant en a dans le pantalon Ichigo.

- Ca tu l'as dit Nell !

- Que ce soit clair Grimmjow. Votre histoire avec Ichigo est finie depuis longtemps. Alors si vous essayez de me le reprendre …

Un coup de feu retentit dans la voiture. Ichigo se retourna violemment pour voir ce qui c'était passé alors que Grimmjow écarquillait les yeux. Il descendit ses yeux sur son corps et vit de la fumée se dégager du troue qu'avait formé la balle dans la banquette de la voiture. Il était très près de son entrejambe. Puis il remonta ses yeux enragés vers l'auteur de cette attaque. L'arme était encore pointée sur lui quand il croisa le regard sérieux, trop sérieux à son goût, de Nelliel.

- Putain mais t'es une malade ! J'en ai besoin ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir buter mon intimité bordel ?

- C'est ce qui t'es le plus cher je pense, répondit Ichigo d'un air sérieux.

Sentant sa colère monter, Grimmjow tapa violemment avec son pied dans le siège où était assis Ichigo.

- Ta gueule Ichigo. Tu dis que des conneries.

- Ah oui ? T'es sur Grimmjow ?

- Tss… T'sais très bien que c'est faux.

- C'est ça.

- A propos. J'vois que t'as du cran, Nell, c'est ça ? Mais j'essaierais toujours de te piquer ton futur mari. T'sais quoi ? On a qu'à faire un pari. Si avant le mariage Ichigo retombe dans mes bras, tu laisseras tomber. Mais si il ne le fait pas…j'te le laisse.

- Arrêtes tes conneries Grimm…

- Ichigo. Je suis sérieux là.

Ichigo jeta un regard surpris à Grimmjow qui l'observaitavec sérieux. Il n'avait pas vu ce regard depuis longtemps… Puis, ne pouvant supporter les mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface à causes de ce seul regard, le roux baissa les yeux et se retourna. Nell vit la réaction d'Ichigo et n'arriva pas à la déchiffrer.

- J'accepte le pari.

- QUOI ? Nelliel ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Ichigo. C'est la seule façon de tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire ! J'en ai marre de te voir torturer par cette ordure. Alors en faisant ce putain de pari, tout redeviendra comme avant.

- J'en s'rais pas si sûr à ta place Nell, riposta Grimmjow, moi j'pense qu'pour Ichi c'est pas si clair ! Hein Ichigo ?

Grimmjow regarda Ichigo qui ne lui adressait pas un seul regard. Le roux n'aimait pas cette conversation. La question que lui-même se posait depuis un moment lui claquait en pleine face. Etait-il encore amoureux de Grimmjow ? Il ne pouvait pas et surtout ne voulait pas répondre à cette question.

- On retourne au QG. J'ai des affaires urgentes à faire.

- Ichigo… c'est important, répondit avec hésitation Nell.

- C'est un ordre.

- …A vos ordres, accepta Nell.

Grimmjow restait stupéfait de la voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas le Ichigo qu'il connaissait. Cette voix était autoritaire, la voix d'un chef. Et il réalisa maintenant qu'Ichigo était bien le chef d'un gang ennemi. Que faisait-il ici ? Il devrait être revenu auprès de sa division, faire un rapport. Etait-il un prisonnier ? Il ne savait pas dans quelle situation il était.

Une fois revenu au QG de l'Espada, Ichigo entra dans son bureau, s'assit sur son siège en cuir et soupira. Puis, voyant Grimmjow en face de lui totalement entravé, il décida lui enlever au moins le bandeau qui recouvrait ses yeux.

Malgré les menottes qui entaillaient ses poignets, Grimmjow ne bougeait pas. A un moment, il entendit des pas se diriger vers lui et sentit le parfum d'Ichigo caresser ses narines. Puis les doigts de l'orangé effleurèrent son visage pour enlever le bandeau qui lui obstruait la vue. Avant d'être arrivé au QG, pour ne pas reconnaître la route, Ichigo et Nelliel avaient mis un bandeau sur ses yeux et l'avaient menotté. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'Ichigo était en face de lui, assis, les jambes croisées. Il avait les coudes posés sur son bureau et ses mains se rejoignaient pour servir de repose tête.

- C'était quoi ce pari à la con Grimmjow ?

- J'voulais juste tester ta fiancée. J'ai l'droit non ?

- Pas vraiment. Tu sais très bien que je ne retomberai plus jamais dans tes bras, Grimmjow.

- Si j'le savais, j'aurais pas fait c'pari Ichi… Je sens que t'es encore attiré par moi. Et compte sur moi pour te l'faire avouer.

- Tu peux toujours rêver Grimm… Plus jamais je ne souffrirai autant, tu m'entends? Plus JAMAIS !

- Putain Ichi ! Arrêtes avec c't'histoire bordel ! J'te dis qu'c'était pas moi !

- C'est ça, j'te crois !

-Tsss… On verra bien qui d'nous deux a raison.

Soudain, un bruit léger retentit, coupant net leur conversation. Ichigo se détourna de Grimmjow pour s'adresser à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez !

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger Kurosaki-sama mais nous avons un souci dehors.

- Ah ! J'arrive. Merci Orihime-chan.

- A votre service.

La sous-capitaine de Kurosaki sortit alors de la pièce.

- Putain ! T'es entouré de super nanas toi ! J't'envie…

- Je croyais que les filles, c'était pas ton truc.

- T'connais pas tout sur moi mon chou.

- Arrêtes avec ça et viens avec moi j'veux pas qu'tu fasses de conneries.

- Oui papa.

Grimmjow ricana en prononçant ces mots et se leva de sa chaise pour rejoindre Ichigo qui l'attendait à coté de la porte. Celui-ci lui lança des éclairs puis ils sortirent du bureau pour arriver dans la cour du QG où était ameuté tout un groupe de personnes en train de crier. Deux élèves étaient en train de se battre.

- Que se passe t-il ici ? J'entends ce remu-ménage depuis mon bureau. C'est quoi le souci ?

Les élèves agroupés écarquillèrent les yeux. Pour la première fois, ils voyaient l'espada n°3. Mais ne voyaient pas son visage qui était comme d'habitude caché.

-J'attend.

Les deux élèves s'avancèrent vers le chef et celui qui était le plus amoché commença à décrire la situation. Ses cheveux étaient rouges et long et des tatouages parcouraient son visage.

- En fait, ce gas m'a dit que j'étais un traître et voulait vous l'dire.

- Exactement.

L'autre élève s'avança vers Ichigo. Il avait le crâne rasé et était plutôt grand.

- Je l'ai surpris en train de parler au téléphone et de manigancer un plan pour détruire l'Espada. Il parlait à un certain Kuchiki. J'ai tout de suite pensé au capitaine du Gotei 13. J'ai voulu le couper au téléphone mais quand il m'a vu en train de l'espionner, il a commencé à me frapper.

L'espion baissa les yeux puis les remonta vers l'homme qui était derrière lui. Il aperçu alors un des capitaines qu'il avait croisé dans le QG du Gotei 13 « merde Kuchiki-taïcho vas me tuer !» pensa t-il.

- Saisissez-le.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! :) Un peu plus court que la dernière fois mais si je mets le chapitre en entier, comme prévu au début, ça fait vraiment long, alors je le mets en deux fois :)<p>

Merci de laisser des reviews si vous avez aimé! ;) et à bientôt! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici la suite! :) un peu plus longue, j'avoue x)

Bonne lecture! :)_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>-Saisissez le.<em>

- Putain, lâchez-moi bordel ! J'ai rien à vous dire !

Ichigo s'avança vers le membre du Gotei 13 et pris son menton entre ses mains.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Le chef se retourna et enpreinta le chemin de son bureau, accompagné de deux espadas qui tenaient fermement l'espion. Celui-ci regarda alors Grimmjow qui le fixa puis rattrapa Ichigo pour être à ses côtés. Une fois entré dans le bureau, Ichigo s'assit sur son fauteuil et regarda d'un œil mauvais l'espion se tenant debout devant lui.

- Alors comme ça vous faites parti du Gotei 13. A vrai dire, je trouvais ça bizarre de voir un gars intégrer mon gang à votre âge et j'ai fait une petite enquête. En fait, je savais depuis le début que vous faisiez parti du Gotei 13. Je voulais vous voir vous planter dans votre mission. Je dois avouer que vous avez de la ressource. Merci pour ce divertissement Abaraï.

- Quoi ? Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ?

- Si vous me parlez encore de cette façon, je serais dans l'obligation de vous faire du mal. Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez n'est-ce pas ?

Les paroles d'Ichigo résonnèrent dans la pièce. Renji était complètement déboussolé. Il avait peur de ce type. Quand il regardait ses yeux, il voyait que l'homme ne plaisantait pas. Il était littéralement scotché. De son côté, Grimmjow n'en revenait pas non plus. Il ne reconnaissait plus Ichigo. D'abord dans la voiture puis maintenant, il ne voyait pas l'homme qu'il aimait tellement. Il avait vu un peu de la personnalité d'Ichigo, quand ils étaient en couple, quand il lui expliquait qu'il avait besoin de lui dans la ruelle quelques heures plus tôt mais là… Ichigo coupa le silence en se retournant et en demandant à Grimmjow :

- Tu l'as déjà vu quand t'étais au Gotei ?

-…. Jamais vu.

- Grimmjow tu me dis bien la vérité ?

- Ben ouais. Tu m'crois pas ?

- Non.

Renji regarda Grimmjow qui le regardait de façon à rassurer le prisonnier. Alors qu'Ichigo tournait le dos à Renji, celui-ci en profita pour se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Le chef se tourna rapidement et pointa son arme sur l'espion qui avait maintenant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Je vous le déconseille fortement.

- Merde !

Renji resta près de la porte, ne faisant aucun mouvement. Il voyait ce canon menaçant pointé sur lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il y eu plusieurs minutes de silences puis une alarme se mit à retentir dans le QG. Orihime déboula en ouvrant la porte. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et suffoquait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce…

Ichigo vit alors des hommes arriver dans le couloir. Il courut vers Orihime qui semblait être terriblement fatiguée. Il la fit entrer et ferma la porte à clé. Il s'aperçu alors qu'Orihime était blessée au dos. On lui avait tiré au dos.

- Merde ! Grimmjow. Tu as vus comme moi ces uniformes….ce sont les hommes qui ont failli nous kidnapper dans la ruelle.

- Ouais ! Ces connards nous ont suivis.

- C'est bizarre. J'avais vérifié la voiture… Grimmjow ! Prends Renji. Je me charge d'Orihime.

-Ca marche.

Ichigo pris la blessée et la porta. Elle reposait maintenant contre le torse de son chef, la tête contre son poitrail. Grimmjow pris Renji par le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers une sortie secrète qui menait aux souterrains de l'établissement. Ichigo les connaissaient par cœur. Il avait anticipé une attaque de ce type. Il avait donc ordonné à tous les espadas de quitter le QG, et les élèves qui étaient recrutés pour devenir espadas "taient cachés dans une salle des souterrains accompagnés des 10 premiers espadas.

_Dans la salle du souterrain _

-Restez calme s'il vous plait. Des renforts vont venir. Répondit l'espada n°1, Starrk.

- Mais chef ! Les autres…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je pense qu'ils seront bientôt là.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit doucement et Ichigo entra avec Orihime dans ses bras. Starrk se précipita pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

- Elle s'est évanouit.

- Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Elle a été touchée par des hommes armés en entrant dans le bureau.

Starrk prit alors Orihime des bras d'Ichigo et l'allongea sur un futon. Il demanda à ce qu'elle se fasse soigner, puis pris par le bras Ichigo pour l'emmener à l'extérieur.

- Ichigo… C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Starrk… Je vais faire court. L'homme aux cheveux bleus est Grimmjow Jaggerjack et l'homme menotté avec lui est Renji Abarai, vice capitaine de Kuchiki. Ce sont des membres du Gotei 13 capturés.

- Qu…quoi ?

- Dis Starrk… Je pense qu'il est temps de dire la vérité à tout le monde non ?

- Mh…

Ils entrèrent dans la salle où tous les élèves regardaient Ichigo qui, pour eux, était l'espada n°3 qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

- Tous le monde, j'aimerais avoir votre attention. Vous devez savoir la vérité. Starrk est bien l'espada n°1 mais n'est pas le chef de notre gang.

Il y eu un silence et tous le monde se regardaient. Ils étaient complètement perdus.

- En vérité, le classement des espadas ne se fait de 1 à 10 mais de 0 à 9.

- Quoi ?... Mais quel est notre chef alors ? demanda un élève qui semblait autant perdu que ses confrères.

- En fait…je suis le chef de ce gang. Je ne suis pas le vrai n°3 mais le n°0. Et je pense qu'il faut que j'arrêtes de me cacher. Alors….

Ichigo commença à enlever les tissus qui cachaient son visage. Pendant ce moment, tous le monde avait l'air choqué et restait bouche bée. Pour la première fois, ils allaient voir le visage de leur vrai chef mais aussi du célèbre Œil de Lynx. Une fois les tissus enlevés, les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux et les filles rougirent.

- Maintenant que vous savez la vérité, je comprendrais parfaitement que vous ne me fassiez plus confiance mais j'ai besoin de votre attention pour que tout le monde sorte de cet endroit vivant. Vous comprenez ?

Les élèves acquiescèrent et Ichigo présenta alors son plan pour sauver son gang.

- Vous avez compris mon plan ?

- Oui monsieur, répondirent tous les élèves.

- Bien. Bonne chance.

-On est avec vous monsieur ! Répondirent les jeunes.

Sur ces mots, Ichigo quitta la pièce avec les espadas présents pour leurs expliquer leurs rôles.

- Les espada 10, 9, et 8 s'occuperons des jeunes, les espadas 7, 6, et 5 se situerons près du garage et libérerons l'endroit pour faire entrer les élèves dans les différents camions mis à disposition. Et les espadas 4, 3, 2,1, et moi serons dans les différents bâtiments pour éliminer les différents hommes armés. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui chef, répondirent les différents espadas.

- Bien, chacun à sa position.

Les Espadas se séparèrent en fonction de leurs missions. Ichigo rentra dans la pièce et demanda à Grimmjow de venir avec lui.

- Grimmjow, tu viendras avec nous. Ton aide va nous être utile.

- Mais Ichi…

- Je pense que cela concerne aussi le Gotei 13. Tu ferais bien de les prévenir tout de suite.

- C'est c'que j'ai fait. Et le chef demande s'il y a besoin d'aide.

- Oui on aura sûrement besoin de renfort. De ce que j'ai pu voir à travers les caméras, il y a au moins deux cents hommes dans le QG.

- Ok.

Grimmjow prit son téléphone portable et appela son QG pour détailler la situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, le chef du Gotei donna son accord que le bleuté transmis à Ichigo.

-Bien. Qui aurait cru que nos deux gangs se réuniraient… Nous allons nous séparer en trois groupes. Les espadas n°4 et 3 seront ensemble dans le bâtiment 1, les espadas 2 et 1 serons dans le bâtiment 2 et Grimmjow et moi serons dans le bâtiment 3. C'est compris pour tout le monde ?

- Ca marche, répondit alors Shark.

- Bonne chance à tous. Et reste en vie dans la mesure du possible.

Sur ces mots, les trois groupes se séparèrent. De son côté, Ichigo pris le couloir de gauche avec Grimmjow qui le suivait.

- T'es sur de c'que tu fait ?

- Oui. Tu devrais être content. On travaille ensemble. Ca faisait longtemps.

- Hé ! Hé ! Fais gaffe à ton derrière. Il pourrait être kidnappé à un moment donné.

- Tss…

Les anciens amants coururent l'un à côté de l'autre et s'arrêtèrent à un croisement.

-Bien. Nous y sommes.

- Où ? Y'a pas d'porte !

- Ah oui ?

Ichigo sauta pour atteindre un début d'échelle, commençant à la faire descendre. Ils montèrent dessus puis Ichigo poussa sur le mur qui se fissura et une ouverture apparut.

- Bien. La voie est libre. Je sors en premier et je te ferais signe pour que tu montes. Ok ?

- Ok.

Ichigo sortit rapidement et se plaqua contre un des murs de la salle. Voyant que la voie était libre, il fit signe de la main à Grimmjow de le suivre. L'autre sortit donc des souterrains. La salle ne laissait entrevoir aucune lumière. Heureusement, Grimmjow pouvait situer à peu près où étaient les murs grâce aux petites veilleuses placées au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Il aperçut la silhouette d'Ichigo qui guettait le couloir après avoir entre-ouvert la porte.

-Grimmjow. Où est-ce que t'es bordel ramènes-toi ! Chuchota Ichigo.

Il tapota alors le mur pour sentir où était placé son partenaire. Puis sentit le torse musclé du bleuté. Il sentit le corps de Grimmjow se rapprocher de lui. Il était trop proche à son goût. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou. Par la suite, le bleuté entoura ses bras autour des hanches d'Ichigo et mit sa tête dans son cou.

- Grimmjow… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota Ichigo.

- J'te veux tout d'suite Ichi…

- Arrêtes tes conneries… C'est pas le moment bordel.

- Si. Imagines que j'meurs… J'aurais pas put goûter à ton corps une dernière fois… J'veux pas laisser passer c't'occasion.

- Grimm…

-S'te plait Ichi… Laisses-toi faire… Ok ?

-…

Ichigo lâcha son arme alors que Grimmjow commençait à baiser son cou et à mordiller son lobe. Le bleuté fit tourner Ichigo pour qu'il soit face à lui. Il rapprocha sa bouche et les deux hommes commencèrent à s'embrasser tendrement. Toutes sortes de sentiments se bousculèrent chez Ichigo. Il ressentait de la colère, de la nostalgie et surtout…de l'envie. Il ne pouvait le nier. Il avait envie de Grimmjow. Il voulait qu'il le prenne ici et maintenant. Il prit alors le cou de Grimmjow pour approfondir le baiser passionné. Le bleuté arrêta le baiser pour voir Ichigo qui brûlait d'envie. Il approcha sa bouche prés de l'oreille de son amant.

- Alors comme ça, tu m'dis qu't'as oublié ? T'es complètement exité !Ricana Grimmjow

- Prend-moi Grimmjow. Ici et maintenant. Je n'en peux plus, haleta Ichigo, predu dans les sensatons que lui procurait le bleuté et les souvenirs de leurs anciennes étreintes.

- A ton service.

Grimmjow se lécha les lèvres et lança un sourire pervers à Ichigo qui frissonna de plaisir à cette vision. Il se laissa entraîner par le félin qui fit descendre sa victime doucement le long du mur. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent allongés au sol et reprirent leur séance de baisers. Grimmjow lui prenait voracement les lèvres du rouquin qui adorait ça. Cette façon de donner un baiser. Seul Grimmjow pouvait le faire aussi bien.

Les deux corps étaient maintenant collés l'un contre l'autre. Puis le bleuté se leva pour voir Ichigo. Il avait l'œil mi-clos et était complètement excité. Le roux parcoura les courbes du corps de son amant avec l'aide de sa langue. Cela fit frémir Grimmjow qui poussa un râle profond.

-Désolé Ichi… J'peux pas attendre. Il faut qu'j'y aille tout de suite.

- Fais-toi plaisir Grimm, prononça Ichigo en rigolant.

Grimmjow tourna Ichigo pour que son ventre soit collé au sol. Et baissa son pantalon et son boxer. Il vit alors ces fesses qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis pas mal de temps.

- Bonjours petites fesses, vous m'avez manqué vous savez ?

Ichigo rigola puis Grimmjow incéra un premier doigt dans l'intimité d'Ichigo qui poussa un gémissement. Le bleuté continua sa préparation avec attention. Ichigo poussa un nouveau gémissement plaintif qui excita encore plus Grimmjow. Celui-ci ne résista pas plus longtemps. Il s'insinua dans Ichigo qui serrait les dents pour ne pas crier. Les souvenirs revinrent aux esprits des deux amants qui ne faisaient plus qu'un. Grimmjow pris les hanches d'Ichigo et commença à accélérer le rythme. Puis posa son front sur l'épaule d'Ichigo. De son côté, Ichigo essayait de garder le rythme. Il n'était plus là, il était pris par des vagues de plaisir. Il sentait la respiration chaude de son amant caresser son épaule. Le sexe de Grimmjow tapait en plein sur l'anneau de chair. Puis Ichigo sentit le rythme de Grimmjow diminuer puis s'arrêter.

- Ben alors. Déjà fatigué ? Tu me déçois Grimm.

- J'aim'rai t'y voir toi.

- Ok…

Ichigo fit basculer Grimmjow sur le dos et se mit à califourchon sur son amant. Il commença à caresser les lignes des biceps de Grimmjow et descendit aux abdominaux. Il mit sa langue dans le nombril du bleuté qui prononça un râle sonore. Il descendit plus bas et commença à mettre le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche. Grimmjow essaya de ne pas gémir et prit les chevaux roux dans ses mains. Personne ne faisait mieux qu'Ichigo cette action. Quelques instants plus tard, Grimmjow se lâcha dans la bouche d'Ichigo en poussant un soupir.

- Pfiou ! C'était vraiment bien là, lança Grimmjow en reprenant son souffle.

- Complètement d'accord avec toi.

Ichigo se pencha vers Grimmjow et l'embrassa pendant quelques minutes. Puis rompit le baiser, se remit debout et se rhabilla.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

- Je te signale qu'on est sensé buter des mecs, alors rhabilles-toi.

- Quoi? Mais j'avais même pas fini! C'est pas juste. J'voulais encore t'faire jouir moi.

- T'inquiètes on rattrapera le temps perdu après ok ? Remets tes habits s'te plait.

- Pfff…Ok… T'es pas drôle Ichi… J'me veng'rais !

- Merci.

- Au faites, c'qu'on vient de faire. Ca veux dire qu't'oublies le mariage ?

- … Je pense que oui…

Grimmjow se rhabilla en souriant puis se mit à côté d'Ichigo en prenant son arme.

-Hé chéri ! Lança Ichigo

Grimmjow resta stupéfait et vit les lèvres de son amant se rapprocher des siennes. Puis Ichigo lui chuchota prés de sa bouche :

- Bonne chance…

Grimmjow prit alors la nuque du rouquin lui chuchota :

- A toi aussi mon chou. I love you.

Ichigo sourit et ouvrit la porte. Quand deux hommes armés arrivèrent Ichigo tira sur le premier puis Grimmjow tira sur le deuxième.

-Putain ! Ce cache-œil me gène trop. Tampis je l'enlève.

- Ichigo, j'peux t'poser une question ?

- Oui, vas-y.

- Qui t'as fait cette blessure à l'œil ?

- Byakuya Kuchiki pendant une mission. J'ai tout de suite été opéré. Les médecins ont changé mon œil.

- Changé ton œil ? C'est pas possible !

- Si. En fait, l'opération a durée plus de dix heures. Elle n'avait jamais été testée sur un humain.

- Fais voir.

Ichigo se tourna et ouvrit ses deux yeux. Grimmjow resta bouche bée devant l'œil qu'il voyait devant lui. C'était bien un œil de lynx qui l'observait. Le contour de l'œil était tout noir, la pupille était fine et longue et du bleu entourait celle-ci. Comment était-ce possible ?

- Bordel de …

- Hé oui… Ca fait souvent cet effet-là quand des personnes voient mon autre œil. C'est pour ça aussi que je le cache. Mais c'est surtout parce que mes deux yeux n'ont pas la même précision au niveau de la vue. Par exemple, je peux voir dans le noir, je vois avec beaucoup plus de précision avec mon œil de lynx qu'avec mon œil habituel. Alors quand je tire soit j'utilise juste mon œil de Lynx ou soit j'utilise les deux et ça me donne un avantage certain sur mes ennemis.

- Et c'est comme ça que t'as pété mon arme fétiche ! Ca m'a foutu les boules d'ailleurs.

- J't'en rachèterais une t'inquiètes pas chéri.

- Tsss…

Le couple avança dans le couloir puis se colla à l'angle d'un tournant. Ichigo regarda discrètement et rapidement.

- Il y en a 3 dans l'entrée du bâtiment. C'est parti.

Le couple sortit de l'angle et tira sur les hommes qui s'affalèrent au sol. Mais deux du côté d'Ichigo arrivaient en courant et derrière les deux amants, il y en avait trois. Ichigo et Grimmjow formèrent à ce moment précis un couple d'arme. Ils dansaient. Ils se retournaient et pivotaient, en totale harmonie, les corps tombant autour d'eux.

Plus ils avançaient et moins d'ennemis apparaissaient. Ils étaient un couple imparable. Quelques heures plus tard, tous les ennemis étaient terrassés. Ichigo téléphona alors à Starrk pour signaler leur réussite.

-Allo Starrk ? Nous avons réussi. Il n'y a plus d'ennemis dans le bâtiment 3. Où en êtes vous ?

- Même situation pour nous. J'ai contacté les groupes des espadas 10, 9, 8 et 7, 6, 5. Ils ont réussi et ont emmené les jeunes dans notre deuxième base. Par contre, le groupe de Nell ne répond pas. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on se rejoigne dans l'allée 5B du souterrain.

- Ca marche. A tout de suite.

- Alors ? La situation ?

- On a l'avantage. On va rejoindre Starrk pour aller au bâtiment 1. Il semble que Nell ait des complications.

-Ok.

Le couple se dirigea dans le souterrain et vit Starrk avancer vers eux. D'un coup, le rouquin pointa son arme vers lui puis lui tira une balle dans la tête.

- Putain Ichi qu'est-ce tu fous ?

- Je reconnaîtrais Shark entre mille et celui-là n'était qu'une copie. Ce qui veux dire qu'ils se sont fait prendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On va buter ces connards qui se payent ma tête !

Grimmjow eu un sourire carnassier.

* * *

><p>Tada! J'espère que vous avez aimé!<p>

Reviews, reviews please! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà enfin la suite de la fiction ne me lâche pas avec du retard... ^^'

Merci à Zabizarbi et Minata-nya d'avoir corrigées mes fautes d'orthographes qui sont assez terrifiantes... Autant l'avouer x)

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p><span>Flashback de Kageroza :<span>

Dans les rues sombres de Fukagawa, une ville du Japon, la famine se répandait comme une traînée de poudre. Celle-ci touchait surtout les enfants orphelins et ceux qui n'avaient ni maison, ni argent. Dans cette ville, la pauvreté était omniprésente et avait des conséquences terribles pour la population de la ville. En effet, n'ayant pas de travail, de nombreux adultes décidaient de partir vers de plus grandes villes pour y en trouver, mais laissaient leurs enfants dans la ville pour manque d'argent, n'en ayant déjà pas assez pour couvrir leurs propres besoins. Résultat, de nombreux orphelins restaient à errer dans la ville. Mais ceux-ci se regroupaient en sorte de gang pour s'entraider et donc survivre. Les adultes riches encore présents dans la ville laissaient les « enfants des rues » mourir de faim, alors, ne pouvant faire autrement, ceux-ci volaient la nourriture et l'eau présentes sur le marché de la place principale deux fois par semaine.

Depuis peu, les marchands s'étaient installés sur la place centrale de la ville et plusieurs personnes commençaient à zigzaguer entre les stands. Non loin de cette place, dans une rue plutôt lugubre, un groupe d'enfants se réunissait pour organiser leur plan dans le but de voler une nouvelle fois de la nourriture au marché. Un jeune homme, semblant être le chef du gang, monta sur une caisse en bois et observa ses compagnons. Il avait l'air un peu plus âgé et avait un regard gris et dur. Les autres le regardèrent silencieusement. Le chef commença.

- On va faire plusieurs groupes de deux comme d'habitude. On se

Il s'arrêta de parler quand il vit une silhouette s'avancer rapidement vers le groupe. Puis un garçon plutôt mince apparut.

- Hé les gars ! Attendez-moi !

- Oh non, pas lui ! Kensei, c'est encore Kageroza ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Le jeune orphelin aux cheveux verts et jaunes s'arrêta près du groupe puis jeta un rapide coup d' il timide à Kensei, qui le foudroya d'un regard noir.

- On t'a déjà dit qu'on voulait plus t'voir ! T'es sourd ? Cracha le meneur du groupe.

Le jeune garçon s'agenouilla et s'inclina en disant :

- S'te plait Kensei laisse-moi une seconde chance ! Je sais que j'ai merdé hier mais je te jure que je referai plus cette connerie !

Kensei regarda celui qui l'implorait et finit par conclure :

- Ok tu peux rester. Mais encore une connerie et tu vires !

- M merci !

Un silence s'installa dans le groupe puis le chef repris la parole.

- Mettez-vous par groupe de deux et on se rejoindra à la planque après. Stark et moi on s'occupe de l'eau. Shunsui et Hallibel vous v'nez avec nous aussi. Les autres, vous vous occupez de la nourriture. Vous faites pas choper !

Sur ces dernières paroles, les différents orphelins appliquèrent ce que leur avait dit Kensei et partirent en fonction des groupes formés par leur chef. A la fin, Kageroza se retrouva seul avec un garçon qu'il n'avait pas vu dans le groupe avant.

- T'es nouveau dans le groupe ? Demanda l'orphelin aux cheveux mi verts, mi jaune.

- Ouais. J'suis Shinji Hirako.

- Moi c'est Kageroza.

- T'as pas de prénom ?

- Non. Enfin j'en ai peut-être un. Je sais plus.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je me souviens plus de mon prénom. Mon père m'a frappé à la tête et en tombant je me suis cogné la tête violement. Quand j'me suis réveillé, mes parents étaient partis et moi dans la rue.

Le nouvel arrivant regarda l'orphelin qui lui faisait face et comprit pourquoi Kensei ne voulait pas de ce garçon. Il était plutôt grand pour son âge et avait des cheveux qui se repéraient de loin. Ce qui était un inconvénient majeur pour être un bon voleur. De plus, cet enfant semblait ne pas être très habile de ses mains.

De son côté, Kageroza observa de plus près le nouveau membre du groupe et savait pourquoi celui-ci avait rejoint facilement le « gang ». En effet, Shinji été plutôt petit, ce qui était un atout conséquent pour voler, mais il avait aussi l'air assez fort.

Après un temps de silence, les deux jeunes garçons se décidèrent à se diriger vers le stand de fruits, comme l'avait ordonné leur chef. Discrètement, ils s'avancèrent, et, formant une poche à l'aide de leur tunique, commencèrent à prendre des fruits. Quelques instants plus tard, les ayant rempli, les deux voleurs commencèrent à se relever pour courir et retourner à l'endroit où se rassemblait le groupe. Shinji avait commencé à courir alors que Kageroza marchait. Sa poche était trop lourde et trop remplit. Une pomme qui débordait de celle-ci tomba au sol. Il voulut la rattraper mais une main puissante l'en empêcha et le fit monter. Bientôt, il se retrouva face au marchand du stand qui lui lançait des éclairs de ses yeux. Sa poigne était tellement forte quelle broyait le poignet du jeune garçon.

- Aïe ! Vous m'faites mal !

- Alors comme ça t'espérais me prendre mes cultures petit vaurien ?

Voyant la scène, Shinji courut en direction de Kageroza pour l'aider à se libérer mais l'autre voleur n'était pas de cet avis.

- Non ! Te retournes pas ! Cours !

- Mais Kageroza !

- T'es sourd ? Vas-t'en.

- On va venir te sauver ! Tiens bon !

Kageroza vit alors son partenaire partir et s'engouffrer dans la foule du marché. L'orphelin se retrouvait maintenant seul face au marchand menaçant.

-T'sais s'qu'on fait aux voleurs? On leur coupe les mains!

- Non! Lâchez-moi!

- Tu f'ras pas exception à la règle petit bouseux.

L'homme posa alors les mains du voleur sur une caisse en bois en prenant d'une main les minces avant-bras du jeune homme qui se débattait comme il le pouvait. Mais cela ne servait à rien. La force du marchand était trop conséquente et il ne pouvait rien faire. L'autre main libre du bourreau prit un couteau placé sur l'étalage et leva la lame. On pouvait entendre les cris du jeune voleur dans tout le marché. Une foule s'avança et observa la scène sans aucune contestation. Puis, Kageroza vit Kensei et plusieurs de ses partenaires faire partie des spectateurs. Il regarda la scène puis tourna les talons et partit. Avant de rejoindre son ami, Stark lança un sourire sadique à Kageroza puis lui fit un signe d'adieu. Par la suite, le jeune voleur se retrouva seul et commença à pleurer en voyant la lame du bourreau s'avancer près de ses mains puis ferma les yeux. Un bruit sourd le fit soudain sursauter et, en ouvrant les yeux, vit un homme armé d'un revolver pointer son arme vers le marchand.

- Que faisiez-vous ?

- Monsieur Shi Shiba ?

Le sauveur avait une vingtaine d'années et portait un ensemble noir, plutôt chic. De même, un insigne accroché à sa veste montrait qu'il faisait parti du Gotei 13. Il avait un regard qui vous transperçait l'âme et une chevelure aussi noire que la nuit. Après un silence assez pesant, le sauveur reprit la parole.

- Vous vouliez couper la main de ce jeune enfant ?

- Oui Il a volé

- Dites-moi marchand. Que feriez-vous si vous étiez à la place de cet enfant ?

- J Je ne sais pas

- Bien alors, il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous excuser auprès de ce jeune homme.

- Que

L'homme pointa de nouveau son arme sur le bourreau. Le reflet de l'arme éblouissait Kageroza. Cette arme menaçante qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

- Veuillez m'excuser

- Bien.

Le marchand lâcha alors la main du jeune voleur. Et retourna derrière son étale. L'homme aida Kageroza à se lever mais celui-ci ne le pouvait pas. Sous l'émotion trop intense, ses jambes semblaient ne plus fonctionner. Son sauveur le prit alors dans ses bras et l'emmena loin de la foule qui commençait à s'éparpiller dans la place. Une fois sorti de celle-ci, il déposa le petit homme sur une caisse en bois.

- Ca va petit ?

- Ou ... oui je crois

- Où sont tes parents ?

- Je je n'en ai pas

Kageroza baissa les yeux alors que l'autre homme le regardait tendrement.

- As-tu un nom ?

- Oui Kageroza.

- Moi c'est Shiba Kaien. Ravis de te rencontrer. Ecoutes, ça te dirait de venir avec moi dans ma demeure pour te changer et te soigner? Je pense que tu as de la fièvre

Kageroza le regarda à nouveau et, voyant le visage sincère de son sauveur, comprit que c'était bien réel. Il hocha donc de la tête pour montrer son accord. L'homme plus âgé lui sourit chaleureusement puis le reprit dans ses bras pour le transporter jusqu'à sa maison.

Une fois dans la demeure l'enfant s'évanouit, la fièvre ayant eu raison de ses dernières forces. Kaien l'emmena alors dans sa chambre et enleva le bout de tissus qu'il avait sur les épaules puis l'installa dans son lit. Il fit ensuite venir un médecin qui examina le cas du jeune homme attentivement.

Kageroza continuait de dormir tranquillement mais l'éclat d'un rayon de soleil le réveilla doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Kaien endormit, assis sur une chaise. Celui-ci se réveilla à son tour et vit que Kageroza était éveillé.

- Oh ! Tu es enfin réveillé.

- Où est-ce que je suis ?

- Tu es chez moi, à Tokyo.

- T Tokyo ?

- Oui. C'est la grande ville du Japon. Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai réfléchis à ta situation. Tu n'as pas de parents, tu vis dans la rue, et je n'ai pas envie de te ramener là-bas. Je voulais alors te proposer de rester vivre avec moi.

Kageroza ne pouvait y croire! Il était allongé sur un lit et non sur du carton. Il ne sentait aucun vent lui fouetter le visage. Et surtout, il avait chaud! Cette sensation qu'il n'avait ressenti à aucun moment en hiver. Il était tout simplement au paradis.

- Je C'est un rêve ? Demanda Kageroza à Kaien.

Kaien, étonné de cette question, lui adressa un sourire qui rassura de suite l'enfant.

- Non Kageroza. C'est bien la réalité. Alors, es-tu d'accord ?

Kageroza prit soudainement Kaien dans ses bras et lui répondit d'une voix tremblotante, la tête enfouie dans son cou:

- Oui

Kaien pouvait sentir de chaudes larmes couler le long de son épaule. Il entendait l'enfant sangloter. Il entoura à son tour le jeune garçon de ses bras.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu voudrais entrer dans une école spécialisée dans le but de venir travailler avec moi ?

- Je je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous choisi ? Par pitié ?

- Non. Tu sais, j'ai vécu dans ces quartiers et j'ai connu cette galère. Mais... On m'a donné une chance d'arriver à faire quelque chose de ma vie. Et j'aimerais que cette opportunité s'offre à toi aussi. Tu sais, j'ai cru me voir quand je t'ai regardé dans les yeux Ca peut paraître stupide

- Non, je je comprends. Et Je suis d'accord. Merci infiniment monsieur Kaien.

- En revanche, il y aura certaines conditions à respecter.

- Lesquelles ?

- D'abord, ne me vouvoie plus et puis mon prénom, c'est Kaien. Ensuite, fais de ton mieux dans cette école pour être rapidement avec moi d'accord ?

- Oui. Tout ce que tu voudras Kaien. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier

- Le fait de rester avec moi, c'est amplement suffisant et puis, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère.

Ils restèrent un moment à se serrer l'un contre l'autre en silence, puis Kaien reprit la parole.

- Je vais devoir te laisser. Je ferais ton inscription après avoir fini ma journée de boulot, ok ?

- D'accord mais tu reviens quand ?

- Je pense vers 18h. Pendant ce temps, tu peux regarder la télévision et faire ce que tu veux, ok?

- Heu Kaien ? C'est quoi une télévision ?

- Ah oui Que je suis bête, désolé. Viens, je vais te montrer.

Kageroza sortit du lit et avança vers Kaien qui lui tendait la main avec un large sourire réconfortant. Puis, ils marchèrent main dans la main en direction d'une sorte de cube noir avec toute sorte de boutons. Quand Kaien appuya sur un de ces nombreux boutons, une image en mouvement apparut en un éclair.

- Ta dam ! Je te présente une grande, grande amie, la télévision ! Je m'en suis beaucoup servi lorsque j'étais tout seul. Tiens, voilà la télécommande. Elle permet de changer de chaîne et de diminuer ou augmenter le son.

Kageroza lança un regard à la fois inquiet et curieux à Kaien, perplexe quant à cette mystérieuse machine. L'homme aux cheveux noirs appuya sur les boutons et l'enfant comprit tout de suite le mécanisme.

- Merci ! , s'écria le jeune garçon en lançant un large sourire.

- Bon j'y vais. A toute à l'heure.

Sur ces mots, l'adulte se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée puis vit en se retournant l'enfant courir vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

- Merci pour tout Kaien. Merci.

Shiba lui sourit et posa sa main sur la chevelure colorée.

- T'inquiètes. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Puis, l'homme plus âgé sortit de l'appartement et regarda une dernière fois Kageroza en lui souriant puis ferma la porte.

Les heures passaient et Kageroza devenait de plus en plus inquiet. Il décida alors de partir à la découverte de l'appartement pour se changer les idées. En entrant dans la chambre du locataire, il vit une armoire sombre surplomber la pièce. Prit d'une certaine curiosité, il décida de voir ce que Kaien y rangeait. En l'ouvrant, il croyait voir des vêtements ou des objets de valeurs. Mais les objets que Shiba avait pris soin de ranger dans cette armoire n'étaient autres que des tas d'armes à feux de toutes tailles. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'en avait jamais vu. Il y avait toute une collection. Mais Kageroza revint à ses esprits quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir doucement. Un réflexe vint le mettre debout et le fit courir vers l'entrée de la maison où il vit Shiba tout souriant ouvrir ses bras. Kageroza fut soulevé par son « grand frère » et le colla contre son torse doucement.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Kaien.

Il fit redescendre Kageroza et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Ton inscription est faite. J'ai signé en tant que tuteur légal. Par contre, pour ton nom, je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre. Alors j'ai mis Kageroza Shiba. J'espère que Ca ne te dérange pas trop ?

- Pas du tout. Maintenant nous sommes véritablement frères toi et moi.

Shiba le regarda et lui sourit. En retour, Kageroza lui donna un sourire encore plus grand. Le grand frère se tourna ensuite vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas suivit de son petit frère qui allait mettre la table.

- Je préfère te le dire, annonça Kageroza, je suis allé dans ta chambre et j'ai vu les armes

Il y eut un silence puis Shiba se tourna vers lui les yeux fermés.

- Ah ! Tu sais Je fais parti d'un gang nommé « Gotei 13 ».

- Et je vais travailler dans ce gang aussi ?

- Ça te gêne ?

- Non, non c'est juste que ça m'a surpris, c'est tout.

Il y eu de nouveau un silence, cette fois plus pesant. Puis Shiba le rompit en déclarant fièrement :

- C'est prêt ! A table !

- Oui ! J'ai trop faim ! Mmmmh ! Ca sent bon !

- Hé hé ! C'est une recette spéciale qui se transmet de génération en génération. Je te l'apprendrais un jour si tu veux.

- Avec plaisir.

Dans un silence presque religieux, ils commencèrent à manger puis allèrent se coucher.

Shiba alla travailler tous les jours pendant que Kageroza suivait des cours spéciaux regroupant les atouts à acquérir pour être accepté dans une division. Il y apprenait comment manier une arme, comment la démonter et comment la remettre en bon état. Tous les jours, il avait des séances de tire qui duraient 2 heures minimum. Le premier jour, il était stressé malgré les sourires réconfortant de son grand frère. La majorité des élèves avaient déjà subi une éducation car ils venaient de familles réputées dans le gang. La famille Kuchiki était la plus réputée. En effet, depuis des années elle avait intégré ce gang. Et depuis des générations, cette famille alimentait sa bonne réputation. Alors que Kageroza venait juste de la rue. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Pendant le premier cours, il se sentait quelque peut perdu. Tout le monde semblait comprendre le cours du professeur présent. Un jeune homme aux cheveux de feux s'assit à côté de lui. Des tatouages ornaient son front de façon plutôt harmonieuse.

- Salut. Moi c'est Renji.

- Et moi c'est Kageroza.

- Tu viendrais pas tout droit de Fukagawa toi ?

- Heu Si pourquoi ?

- J'en étais sûr. T'es celui qui a été sauvé par Kaien Shiba c'est ça ?

- Oui mais comment tu le sais ?

- Ben en fait je suis du même bled que toi et j'étais là quand il t'a sauvé tes mains. J'oublierai jamais ça !

- Oui. On peut dire que c'est un vrai héros.

- Et il t'a adopté ?

- Oui. Je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

Ils se regardèrent et Renji lui lança un grand sourire. Puis il y eut un silence dans la salle. Les deux adolescents se rendirent compte que tout le monde les regardait.

- Dites donc messieurs, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez sortir de cette classe, de suite !

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent puis essayèrent de ne pas rigoler pour ne pas porter encore plus l'attention sur eux. A la fin du cours, Renji proposa à Kageroza de rester avec son groupe pendant la récréation.

- Kageroza, je te présente ma bande. Ils viennent tous du même bled que toi. Alors voici Rukia, Matsumoto, Shuuhei et Shinji.

Kageroza écarquilla les yeux quand il vit son ancien partenaire.

- Shi Shinji ?

- Kageroza ? J'arrive pas à le croire ! Comment t'es arrivé là ? J'croyais que t'étais

- Mort ? En quelque sorte oui. Je ne suis plus le Kageroza trouillard. Je m'appelle Kageroza Shiba.

- T'as été adopté ?

- Oui. Shiba Kaien m'a sauvé la vie et m'a fait devenir un membre de sa famille. Maintenant, je suis considéré comme son frère.

- Je vois bien que tu as changé Kageroza. Et ça fait plutôt plaisir.

- Et toi ? Tu es arrivé comment dans cette école ?

- En réalité, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire

Les regards de ses camarades se tournèrent vers lui.

- Vas-y qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Je n'étais pas réellement un enfant orphelin comme je le prétendais. J'étais un enfant de bonne famille qui ne voulait tout simplement pas faire partie du milieu des hommes d'entreprise. Je me suis donc échappé et j'ai atterrit dans le gang où tu étais. Des policiers m'ont aperçu et m'ont reconnu à l'aide des affiches que mes parents leurs avaient donnés. Ils m'ont reconduit à ma famille. Puis mon oncle m'a pris sous son aile et a décidé de me mettre dans cette école pour faire partie du même gang que lui. Mais malgré mon origine, je resterai toujours cet « enfant des rues », comme vous.

Les autres le regardèrent puis Renji s'avança vers lui. Il leva sa main et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

- T'inquiète. T'as pas besoin de te justifier tu sais. Chacun a fait son propre chemin pour arriver dans cette école. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit là, non ?

-Tu as totalement raison Renji, intervint Kageroza en se plaçant à côté de Shinji qui semblait gêné.

- Maint'nant, il y a d'autres personnes qui veulent se confesser ? Non ? Parce que sinon j'enfile ma toge et en route pour une séance de psycho avec votre cher prêtre Renji !

Le groupe éclata de rire. Kageroza aimait cette ambiance de groupe et voulait qu'elle dure le plus longtemps possible. Cette bonne humeur dura jusqu'à ce que tous les membres du groupe atteignent le niveau supérieur et obtiennent leurs diplômes. Ils furent, par la suite, dispersés dans diverses divisions. Heureusement, Kageroza se retrouva dans la même que son grand frère et Rukia. Il se rapprocha plus de celle-ci. Chaque mission était un pur bonheur. Etre à côté de son grand frère et de la fille qu'il aimait lui redonnait le sourire. Il avait maintenant 17 ans et était devenu un vice-capitaine fiable. Il commençait à avoir une certaine expérience, et acquérissait un certain nombre de réflexes indispensables aux missions. Celles-ci devenaient de plus en plus dures en fonction de sa montée en grade, le poussant à apprendre toujours plus pour les mener à bien. Puis, à un moment, il fut appelé avec Kaien dans une mission à haut risque. Ils devaient ramener un espion du gang « Espada » car celui-ci avait des informations importantes sur leur gang qui ne devaient, en aucun cas, être révélées. Apprenant la nouvelle mission, il pensait que ce serait simple. Mais en voyant le visage inquiet de Kaien, il comprit que ce n'était pas si simple.

- Grand frère, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Ça va être simple.

- Non, Kageroza. Pas du tout. C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu crois.

- Et bien explique moi l'aspect compliqué de cette mission parce que moi, je ne le vois pas.

- Je ne peux pas Désolé.

- Mais grand frère, pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça implique des informations classées secrètes du « Gotei 13 ».

- Vas te préparer. Il faut que je parle à Kuchiki.

Kageroza rassembla plusieurs affaires dans son sac à dos puis prit son révolver. Il le plaça entre sa ceinture et son t-shirt. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec son frère tourna dans sa tête à lui en donner mal au crâne. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi sérieux. Cette vision le laissait perplexe. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il vit Kaien arriver, le visage contracté par le doute. Kageroza détestait voir son frère comme cela.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, on peut y aller.

Les deux frères avancèrent dans le couloir d'entrée du Gotei 13 et sortirent.

- D'après les infos récoltées par la 5ème division, le lieu de rencontre entre l'espion et un espada se ferait dans Shinjuku, un des quartiers les plus chauds de Tokyo, prêt du restaurant « Lotus ». Nous allons y aller en passant par les petites ruelles pour être plus discret.

- Ok. C'est parti ?

- Go !

Les frères avancèrent dans une ruelle plutôt sombre et continuèrent pour arriver, une demi-heure plus tard, dans le quartier où avait lieu le rendez-vous. Une fois placés dans un coin prêt de l'entrée du restaurant, ils attendirent dix minutes puis virent un homme se poster devant l'entrée. Un peu plus tard, un autre homme avança prêt de l'entrée. Kageroza vit un insigne de la 4ème division sur le bras d'un des deux hommes.

- Kaien, c'est eux. J'ai aperçu l'insigne de la 4ème division sur le bras droit de l'homme portant un chapeau.

- Bien. On y va.

Le grand frère passa devant et immobilisa l'espada. L'espion en profita pour s'enfuir mais fut vite rattrapé par Kageroza. L'espion s'était stoppé et faisait maintenant face à Kageroza. Le vice capitaine ne pouvait voir le visage de l'espion car il portait une écharpe.

- Montre ton visage. Maintenant, tu ne peux plus m'échapper. Si tu continues, tu tomberas sur une impasse.

- Qui t'as dit que c'était fini Kageroza? Tu n'as pas changé.

- Je Je reconnais cette voix. Qui es-tu ?

En guise de réponse, l'espion sortit son arme. Mais son geste était trop lent. Kageroza profita de cette lenteur pour tirer sur l'épaule de l'homme qui lui faisait face. L'espion tomba alors à genoux et lâcha son arme. Kageroza s'approcha de l'homme et lui enleva son écharpe et son chapeau. Des cheveux blonds volèrent et il vit un de ses amis, Shinji.

- Sh Shinji ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu es trop naïf Kageroza. Crois-tu réellement que je me mettrais au service de ce gang pourri ?

- Mais que

- J'ai décidé de faire l'espion pour voir enfin ce gang tomber. Ce gang qui a détruit ma vie. Et toi, tu oses travailler pour eux

- Mais de quoi parles-tu bon sens ?

- Mais de ce secret Kageroza. Cette chose que le Gotei 13 nous cache depuis tant de temps

- Mais dis-le-moi ! J'en ai marre ! Je veux savoir la vérité ! Cria Kageroza en prenant les épaules de Shinji.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tes parents étaient partis ?

- Et bien Pour trouver du travail ailleurs je suppose.

- Pas du tout. C'est ce qu'on t'a fait avaler quand tu étais petit. Mais en réalité, il y a eu une rafle provoquée et organisée par le Gotei 13. Ils n'avaient pas assez de cobayes pour les expériences qu'ils pratiquaient pour perfectionner leurs nouvelles armes Ils nous ont laissés pour faire une prochaine rafle. Ils nous cultivent Kageroza. L'arme que tu tiens entre tes mains a sûrement d'abord été testée sur tes parents. Tu sais que le Gotei 13 est réputé pour ses armes à la pointe de la technologie, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te l'apprendre Kageroza

- Que Ce n'est pas possible ! Où auraient-ils cachés les corps ?

- Dans le sous-sol. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux Kageroza.

- N Non! Tu mens !

- Non, c'est la vérité. Et c'est pour ça que l'on veut me tuer. Si je révèle cette information, l'Espada aura une bonne raison de mettre sur la touche le Gotei 13. Et il sera donc le seul gang à avoir la ville.

- C'est impossible

- Ah oui ? Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que tu ne te souviennes plus des 2 dernières heures avant que tu sois, sois disant, assommé ?

- Je

- En réalité, tes parents ne t'ont pas frappé. On t'a fait avaler une drogue pour que tu ne te souviennes pas de ce que tu as vu. Mais si tu ne me crois toujours pas, tu peux avaler ce remède.

Kageroza vit la fiole que tenait son ami. Un liquide plutôt épais et coloré était maintenant face au jeune homme perdu.

- Tu veux savoir cette vérité oui ou non ?

- Je Je veux savoir

Kageroza prit alors la fiole et enleva le bouchon.

- Kageroza ! Ne fais pas ça !

Kaien se dirigea en courant vers son frère. Mais celui-ci lui fit signe d'arrêter en montant son arme sur son frère.

- T'approches pas de moi.

- Kageroza

Il porta la fiole à sa bouche et but d'un coup le liquide. Un mal de tête insoutenable se répandit dans son crâne. Il s'agenouilla sous l'effet douloureux de la drogue et eu un flash, puis deux puis trois, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle parfaitement de ces fameuses heures. Il voyait ses parents monter dans un camion sombre, il apercevait sa mère tendre sa main dans sa direction. Il voulut la rejoindre mais un homme l'en empêcha et le traîna devant l'entrée de sa maison. Il vit ensuite l'homme, qui l'avait retenu, lui faire face. Il avait des cheveux très sombres et des yeux qui vous transperçaient l'âme. L'homme lui donna un sourire en essayant de le rassurer puis lui donna une fiole. Par la suite, Kageroza se retrouva dans la rue, devant la porte de sa maison fermée par un cadenas. Un mal de tête douloureux l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il en conclut rapidement que ses parents l'avaient assommé. Il se leva et vit une enveloppe collée sur la porte. Il l'ouvrit et son c ur se déchira. Ils étaient partis pour trouver du travail ailleurs.

Sentant son mal de crâne s'estomper, Kageroza leva la tête. Il vit alors le visage de celui qui lui avait donné la fiole. Son frère lui-même avait assisté à cette rafle, y avait même participé. Une douleur incalculable se développa dans son c ur et le compressa sans pitié. Des larmes douloureuses perlèrent sur ses joues. Inconsciemment, il leva l'arme qu'il avait dans sa main et la mit sur la poitrine gauche de Kaien.

- Comment as-tu pu me donner ce poison Kaien ?

- Je Je suis désolé Kageroza

- Désolé C'est tout C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour ta défense ?

- C'était un ordre du supérieur! J-Je ne pouvais faire autrement Je me sentais tellement mal, je n'en pouvais plus! Alors j'ai voulu tout te dire! Mais Kuchiki m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dévoiler!

- Tu m'dégoûtes Kaien

- Kager

Un coup de feu retentit dans l'impasse sombre. Un mince filet de sang se créa non loin du c ur de Kaien. Celui-ci fut dilué par la pluie qui commençait à marteler de plus en plus forts les trois hommes. Kageroza écarquilla les yeux et vit que le doigt qui avait appuyé sur la gâchette de son arme était celui de Shinji. Celui-ci avait glissé son doigt dans la gâchette pendant que Kageroza était sous le choc et avait appuyé sur le doigt du jeune frère.

-Crève pourriture, cracha le blond au capitaine blessé.

Kaien tomba sur les pavés glissants mais fut rattrapé par Kageroza. Celui-ci criait de toutes ses forces et ses larmes sans fins continuaient de couler le long de ses joues. Elles se mélangeaient aux gouttes de pluies qui frappaient son visage.

- Il l'a mérité Kageroza Viens avec moi.

- Putain ! Salop ! Ne m'approche pas !

- Kageroza

Le jeune frère prit son arme et tira sur l'espion qui tomba à terre à son tour. Kageroza avait visé la tête de son partenaire. Celui-ci chuta sur les pavés, mort. Les yeux du nouvel orphelin se tournèrent vers Kaien qui le regardait en souriant.

- Ne ne t'inquiètes pas petit frère, je je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais.

- Arrêtes ces conneries grand frère ! Je Je me fous de ce qui a pu se passer ! Tu Tu m'as donné une raison de vivre! Tu m'as redonné vie !

- Mais Je te l'ai prise Tu ne me dois rien Kageroza.

- Si ! Je te dois tout grand frère !

Après ces derniers mots, Kaien cracha du sang. Une fine ligne de sang glissa le long de son visage, de sa bouche à son menton. Puis, il ferma les yeux et son souffle s'arrêta. Kageroza sentit l'emprise qu'avait la main de Kaien sur sa main diminuer jusqu'à totalement disparaître. Le jeune orphelin pressa le corps, maintenant froid, de Kaien le plus fort possible contre lui. Alertée par les cris de Kageroza, une division de sauvetage arriva. Celle-ci avait été envoyée par Kaien avant qu'il n'entre dans l'impasse.

Le lendemain, Kageroza se retrouva devant le conseil général du gang qui regroupait tous les capitaines. Un vieil homme, capitaine de la première division, ouvrit ses yeux et prononça :

- Voici la sentence votée par le grand conseil. Pour avoir tué un capitaine et un témoin clé, votre fonction de sous capitaine est suspendue et vous ne pourrez devenir capitaine d'une quelconque division. Vous serez placé dans la 12ème division où vous vous occuperez de l'informatique. Sachez que cette sentence n'est pas définitive. Au moindre faux pas, la sentence sera irrévocable et irrémédiable. Vous pouvez partir.

Kageroza retourna dans son appartement, sentant une colère folle monter en lui. Il mit sans dessus dessous l'appartement. Une fois calmé, il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé. Il détestait ce gang. Il avait détruit sa vie. Et pour cela, Kageroza devait réagir. Il commença à rassembler les informations importantes sur le gang puis les mit toutes dans un dossier. Le lendemain, il entra dans la 12ème division. Il vit le capitaine de cette division qui lui donna le minimum d'informations pour pouvoir se servir de son ordinateur, puis laissa Kageroza se démerder. En naviguant dans les différents fichiers de l'ordinateur, il tomba sur un dossier mystérieux qu'il prit soin de déchiffrer. Il se rendit compte que l'ancien propriétaire de cet ordinateur était Shinji. Il découvrit alors tous les renseignements que l'espion avait trouvés sur la rafle. En examinant en profondeur ces informations, il vit un projet non achevé de Shinji. Il consistait à fabriquer des clones à l'aide d'un ADN. Trouvant l'idée intéressante, il l'exploita et trouva un moyen de faire fonctionner le projet. Cependant, pour fabriquer ces clones, il fallait tout d'abord trouver un endroit adéquat et discret, un laboratoire. Son esprit absorbé par ce problème, il quitta le QG et rentra chez lui. Une question persistait dans sa tête : Pourquoi Shinji avait créé ce projet ?

Il entra dans son appartement et, après une demi-heure à hésiter, entra dans la chambre de son grand frère. Son odeur y était encore présente. Il se dirigea près du lit et prit un cheveu de son grand frère, encore déposé sur l'oreiller. Il le mit dans un tube à essai puis repartit dans le salon. Dans le projet de Shinji, on pouvait créer un clone en prenant un corps mort ou un squelette puis, grâce à l'ADN et à une machine, on pouvait redonner vie à une personne aimée.

Le lendemain, il commença à chercher la fameuse machine créée par Shinji. Il entra dans un sous-sol du gang. Deux portes étaient collées l'une à l'autre au bout d'un long couloir lugubre. Il décida d'entrer dans la première salle. Il vit alors un laboratoire abandonné et la fameuse machine de Shinji. Kageroza prit un temps pour l'examiner et compris le mécanisme de l'engin. Il devait maintenant trouver un corps. Kageroza sortit de la première salle et alla voir la deuxième pièce. Il y reposait les morts de la rafle. Une odeur de pourriture envahit son odorat. Prenant sur lui, il prit un des corps et le déposa dans la machine. Puis il déposa la mèche de cheveux de Kaien à côté du corps. Il fit fonctionner la machine. Le transfert était malheureusement lent. En effet, il fallait 7 heures pour que l'opération soit parfaite. Kageroza décida alors à remonter et faire ses heures de travail. A la fin de la journée, il redescendit et vit un corps complètement mort dans la machine.

- Mais Je n'ai pourtant rien oublié Et si

Kageroza savait maintenant pourquoi Shinji n'avait pas pu commencer ses expériences. Il manquait un atout essentiel : le sang qui pourrait redonnait vie. Il se fit donc une perfusion et la mit dans la machine. Le mécanisme se remit en route. Puis une heure plus tard, le clone de Kaien reprenait vie. Content de cette réussite, Kageroza décida de créer les clones des différents capitaines des divisions en améliorant leurs compétences autant physiques que mentales. Mais décida tout d'abord de créer un clone de Rukia. Il fit la même manière qu'il avait entreprit en voulant créer Kaien.

Petit à petit, il se mit à sombrer dans la folie en passant toutes ses heures dans son laboratoire. Mais le gang ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il avait créé un clone de lui-même qui le remplaçait au travail. Les années passaient et son idée de recréer le Gotei 13 prenait de plus en plus forme au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait les clones des capitaines sous ses ordres. Pour finir, il voulait une fille qu'il aimerait et éduquerait comme l'avait fait Kaien avec lui. Il prit alors certains ADN des différents capitaines et les siens, les combinèrent, et créa deux jumelles. Il appela la première Nozomi et la deuxième Neliel.

Fin du flash-back

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà vous savez tous sur la vie de Kageroza! La suite prochainement avec pas trop de retard j'espère <strong>x)

**Merci de continuer de lire ma fiction =)**


	7. un piti message

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Et oui, malheureusement pour vous, ce n'est pas la suite de la fiction…

NE ME TUEZ PAS ! (Et pi si vous me tuez je pourrais pas écrire la suite! Alors rangez vos armes please!) xD

Je voulais juste vous dire que je n'abandonnais pas cette fiction et que je compte la reprendre entièrement. J'ai l'ais relus et j'ai vu qu'elle n'était vraiment pas claire…

Voilà ! Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part )

Bye

\(^.^)/


End file.
